


Christmas Everyday

by silverwriter01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Groundhog Day, Hallmark Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Alex Danvers' car stalls just outside of Argo City on Christmas Eve—a perfect terrible ending to her perfectly terrible year. She is picked up by Kara and invited to stay at the El's Bed and Breakfast during Christmas while her car gets fixed.Christmas Day turns out to be a nightmare, and it's one she finds herself repeating. Every day is Christmas, and she can't make December 26th arrive. How will Alex find her way out of the time loop? What does it have to do with Kara?





	1. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silverwriter01: So, I know I should be working on my other Kalex holiday hallmark series. I mean, who is in the pod?! But this idea was recommended by Alsike. It just hooked me and I wanted to run with it. Beagles was kind enough to help me get the ball rolling by writing the first Christmas. You'll see her work in the next chapter.

“Don’t you fucking die on me,” Alex Danvers ordered. She gripped the steering wheel as tight as she could. It was almost deathly quiet in the car. She had long since shut off the radio in an attempt to focus keeping her car on the road. It had stuttered occasionally, threatening to cut off every time she pressed the gas too hard. It had happened more than she cared for as she was driving up the mountain highway.

She cursed Google for taking her this way, but she knew she could only blame herself. She hadn’t wanted to wait for a pileup on the interstate to clear up. She was not the type of person to sit around in stop-and-go traffic for an estimated hour and thirty-five minutes. So she had demanded Google take her on another route, even if it took her a little longer to get to her destination. At least she and the car would be moving.

Well, the car was attempting to move. The steep road was proving to be a match against the car she had rented in relatively flat Wichita, Kansas.

Alex was still seething about having to rent a car to drive across the Rockies, but that was something she planned to brood about with a fifth of whiskey when she got home to California.

“Argo City: 5 Miles,” Alex read aloud as she passed the green sign. She considered stopping and decided she would if she saw a mechanic shop or even an auto parts store.

“Some Starbucks wouldn’t hurt,” she muttered to herself. Her heartbeat increased as the car threatened to stall out again. “Stop doing that!”

Alex glanced at a yellow sign of a deer standing on its rear legs, but there were no words. She made up her own warning. “Warning, dancing Baratheons. That one looked extra flamboyant. Must have been Renly.”

As if the world was both conspiring against and choosing to mock her, a deer darted out in front of her car.

There was no time to brake or swerve, but Alex knew better than to do either of those things. A collision would happen regardless, and one could only hope for the best but expect the worst.

The deer hit the front passenger side of her car and rolled off the hood. The only reason Alex didn’t end up in the ditch was her government training.

“Mother fucker!” she shouted. She would have to stop in Argo City to inspect the damage. She had paid extra insurance on the car, so at least she wouldn’t be charged for the damage.

“Finally some luck going my way.”

And then her car stalled.

Alex didn’t have time to curse. With what little momentum physics granted her, Alex pulled off onto the two-foot-wide shoulder. She engaged her parking brake, hit her emergency flashers to warn oncoming cars, and then she cursed.

Alex cursed longer and louder than she ever had before in her life. Everything in the world was against her, and she didn’t know how much more she had to fall before she hit rock bottom.

She looked up as she saw a pair of headlights coming up from behind her. She hoped they didn’t hit her, and more importantly, drove on. The last thing she wanted to deal with was another person. She needed twenty minutes to calm herself down and then she could tackle the situation.

The vehicle was a truck, and it slowed down beside her car. Alex sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the truck’s passenger side window was rolled down, and one of the most beautiful women Alex had ever seen was giving her a concerned look.

Alex almost wished it had been a creepy hillbilly looking for easy pickings; she would have happily punched someone's lights out. Instead, she had to deal with an attractive woman.

She opened the door when her window didn’t work.

“Are you alright?”

“I hit a deer. Well, the deer hit me and the car stalled,” Alex explained. “I was just about to call a tow truck.”

“Oh, I know the guy in Argo City,” the other woman said, “Hop in. He’s not far down the road, and he’ll tow your car to his shop in no time.”

Alex hesitated as she evaluated the situation for trouble. She had her gun, the non-government issued one. She didn’t get any bad vibes from the blonde woman in the truck.

She sighed and nodded. She hit the manual lock button on her car and climbed into the Toyota.

“I’m Kara,” the blonde happily introduced herself, holding out her hand. Alex gave it a shake, pleasantly surprised with the firm grip. “Alex.”

“Don’t you worry. J’onn can fix anything, and he’s fair as fair comes. You’ll see.”

“Thanks,” Alex muttered. They were soon over the incline she'd stalled on and driving down into a valley. From their viewpoint, she could see Argo City. Much to Alex’s dismay, it wasn’t really a city. It appeared much more to be a town that was lit up with Christmas lights.

“That’s Argo. Voted number one Secret Christmas Mountain Town in ’96 and ’05.”

“Nice,” Alex said, trying her hardest not to let any sarcasm slip into her statement. She wanted to get to the mechanic’s shop, fix her car, and get back on the road.

They reached the shop quickly because of its location on the edge of town.

A middle-aged black man in Dickie’s overalls and a Carhart jacket walked out of the shop as Kara pulled up by the garage entrance.

“Kara? What’s wrong?”

Alex glanced up at the sign as Kara hopped out of the truck and quickly explained the situation to the man. J’onn J’onzz’s Auto Shop.

J’onn was in his tow truck before Alex had unbuckled her seatbelt. Kara got back in the truck and held her hands to the heater. “It’s cold out there. You’re lucky I came by when I did, or you might have frozen. What are you doing out this way? Where are you from? Or heading?”

“Look, Kara,” Alex interrupted. “I appreciate what you have done for me, but I’m having a truly terrible day. Can we just sit quietly? Please?”

“Oh,” Kara softly whispered. “Okay.”

Alex glanced at her. It was almost like her light had gone out. Kara had seemed to glow during the dark ride into town.

Kara stayed quiet as they waited for J’onn. She even stuck around when J’onn returned, despite Alex insisting she could leave. They waited in awkward silence as J’onn started to look her car over.

J’onn refused to talk as he was working. It was an hour later, almost eight o’clock, before he gave them the news.

“The high altitude was getting to your car. I bet it was stuttering out there. We’ll put some low octane gas in it. That should get you out of the mountains without your car trying to quit,” J’onn said, wiping his hands on a rag. Alex sagged in relief. “So I can go?”

“Oh, no, ma’am. I fixed the dent the deer you hit left with an old hot water trick, but the accident crushed your camshaft position sensor. I ordered you a new one, but with tomorrow being what it is, it won’t get here until the day after. But the delivery guy is a friend, and he promised to be here first thing that morning.”

“Tomorrow being what it is.” Alex repeated, rubbing her head.

J’onn smiled. “It’s Christmas of course.”

Alex knew that. She was filled with nothing but annoyance that tomorrow was Christmas. It meant that she would only be able to stop at truck stops for fuel and food for the rest of the drive. It seemed she would be spending the day in Argo City.

“My mom owns a B and B you can stay at,” Kara offered, choosing the moment to speak again. Alex wanted to decline. The last thing she needed was the overwhelming optimism of Kara times however many family members she must have.

“It’s the only place to stay in town,” J’onn added. “You wouldn’t want to freeze to death in your car.”

“Fine,” Alex grumbled. “Lead the way.”

“Please,” she added as an afterthought.

Kara tried to help Alex move her things from the car into the truck, but Alex only took one suitcase from the trunk. She refused to let Kara carry it no matter how many times the woman offered.

It was a short drive; one red light and two right turns later, they arrived at the brightest-lit house of a neighborhood overwhelmingly decorated for Christmas.

“Mom’s trying to win first prize,” Kara laughed. “She might do it.”

Alex could hear Christmas music playing from some outdoor speaker and could barely stop from audibly groaning.

As they got out of the truck, Kara beat Alex to her suitcase and carried it inside before Alex could argue. She ignored Alex’s harsh glare and called out, “Mom!”

“Kara, honey. No need to be so loud. You’ll disturb our guests,” a dark-haired woman admonished. Alex warily studied the two women; they were obviously related despite the difference in hair and eye color. It was the way they carried themselves.

The new woman turned her attention to Alex. “Hello, dear. What can I do for you?”

“Her car stalled out,” Kara explained. “She’ll be here through Christmas. Mom, this is Alex. Alex, this is my mom Alura.”

“Hippies named me and my twin,” Alura explained, as if sensing Alex’s thoughts on the uniqueness of her name. “Then I married a hippy myself. Welcome to El’s Bed and Breakfast. We certainly have a room available. Last one, in fact. Kara, set her up in the Candy Cane room. We’ll settle your bill and payment tomorrow or the day after. You must be exhausted.”

Alex didn’t ask about the room or its name. She didn’t want to know. She reached for her suitcase and was surprised that she lost the struggle over the handle to Kara. Kara was certainly stronger than she looked.

“You’re a guest,” Kara reprimanded her. “Let me help.”

She followed Kara up the stairs and down the hall, trying valiantly to ignore all the Christmas decorations. Some were tasteful and others obnoxious.

Kara opened up the last door on the right, placed the suitcase in the room, and flicked on the lights by the door. She stepped back so Alex could enter.

The room lived up to its name. It was slathered in candy cane decorations. It made Alex’s eyes hurt, and all she wanted to do was turn the lights back off.

“Is there anything else you need?”

“I would like a nightcap,” Alex grudgingly admitted. “Is there anything I can sip on here?”

Kara hesitated, and Alex understood. She hadn’t taken the Els for drinkers. She tried again. “Or maybe there is somewhere I can walk to for a drink? A bar or a restaurant?”

“No bars. Only one restaurant and it’s closed at this hour.”

“Convenience store?”

Kara winced, hating to disappoint her. “Sorry. It’s a dry county.”

Alex closed her eyes and nodded. Of course it was. She would be stuck in the most Christmas-y town ever on Christmas without a drop of alcohol.

“Good night,” she grumbled, closing the door to her room. She missed Kara's softly whispered words as she switched off the lights and went to the lie down on the bed.

It was a comfortable bed, she decided. Her thoughts turned dark and she wondered if she should get up to check for bed bugs.

Alex groaned when she realized she could hear the sounds of instrumental Christmas music playing from outside the house. It was just loud enough to keep her from sleeping, but she was far too exhausted to get up to complain. It was also bright outside her window from the Christmas lights. She wondered when they would shut off. Surely there had to be a city ordinance about such things.

“This…this is rock bottom,” she said, rolling over to cover her head with a pillow. She could still hear the sounds of Jingle Bell Rock playing. “I take it back. This is hell. I died, and this is hell.”


	2. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silverwriter01: Beagles' awesome work
> 
> Beagles: Silver is too generous, I only actually wrote the first 500 words or so.

Alex twisted under the covers, seeking out her favorite pillow. Instead, her arm found empty space. Still asleep, she leaned too far and landed on the floor with a thud. A sharp, tingling pain in her elbow jolted her awake. She hissed at the sensation as she tried to understand how she’d slept on something so hard.

When she opened her eyes, she blearily searched for some explanation. An unfamiliar bed, a chilled wooden floor; she focused on the window and its feeble lace curtains, where the lights from gaudy Christmas decorations were seeping through. “It wasn’t just a nightmare.” She gritted her teeth. “God, it’s fucking cold.”

She released a string of expletives as she got up and found the switch for the lamp. A nasty bruise was already forming on her elbow. She tilted her head, hearing the faint strains of Christmas music. “Perfect.”

It was six in the morning and she was living in a nightmare. She grumbled under her breath some more as she skittered across the room to collect her suitcase. Jesus, didn’t her room have a heater?

A shower might help her feel better, and then she was going to—fuck. Right. She was stuck in hell for Christmas, with no alcohol to lubricate the situation along. Fine. It was fine. She could last one miserable day in, what was the name of the town again?

With a sigh, she selected the lone set of casual clothes she’d packed for her trip. If only her boss wasn’t an ass and he hadn’t overreacted… she stopped herself. It wasn’t the time, not when she didn’t have her favorite bourbon or at least a bottle of tequila.

As she was stepping into the shower, she had a thought. If it was Christmas, surely someone had some spiked eggnog. Dry county or not, wasn’t it practically a required staple? The idea cheered her.

The sound of the outer door opening made her jerk in surprise, causing her to lose her footing and slam her already-bruised elbow into cold tile.  
“Jesus fuck!” she screamed as she clutched her arm.

Her bathroom door banged open, clueing her into the fact that she’d somehow brought the shower curtain half-down.  
“Oh my are you, oh, you’re nake—oh, I’m so sorry!”

Alex could make out the vague shape of Kara something-or-other through the tears clouding her eyes. Lucky for Kara, she was in too much pain to do more than growl and make angry gestures.

Kara immediately retreated to the other side of the door. “Are you okay?”

“No!” Alex angrily swung forward, nearly losing her footing again as she turned the shower off and stepped out. “Why the hell are you in my room?”

“I’m so sorry.” Kara’s apologetic voice was muffled by the door. “I realized this morning that I didn’t show you how to raise the heat in your room last night and, oh, gosh I’m so sorry.”

“You’ve said that.” Alex sighed and began drying herself off, gingerly rubbing the areas she’d injured. “Can you just go ahead and raise the heat for now and show me later? I just want to get dressed and not freeze as soon as I leave the bathroom.” As she finished drying and began dressing, she mumbled to herself, “There better be some damn alcohol later.”

Kara was thankfully absent as Alex returned to her room, which was noticeably warmer. She allowed herself to relax as she finished getting ready. Though she didn’t want to be around any Christmas cheer longer than she had to, there was an inherent promise in staying at a Bed and Breakfast.

Coffee.

Alex tugged up the sleeves of her shirt as she entered the hallway. The rest of the house seemed to be a lot warmer than her room. She followed the scent of breakfast down to the first floor.

“Tea?” Alura offered as soon as she entered the dining room. Alex quickly shook her head. There was a time and place for tea. The morning was not it.

“Coffee?”

“Oh,” Alura laughed. “You’re one of those.”

Kara jumped up from her spot at the table. “I’ll go put the pot on to brew.”

Alex wanted to point out that most people had Keurigs in this day and age, and it would go a long way on a TripAdvisor review if they had Keurigs in the rooms. She wondered what the rating for the bed and breakfast was. She’d wanted to look last night before she fell asleep, but had discovered she was out of data. She also didn’t know the WiFi password.

“What is the WiFi password?”

“Oh, it’s ‘welcome.’ All lowercase, but we had a bit of snow last night. It seems to have knocked the internet out,” Alura said, rearranging baskets of muffins and toast.

Alex worked her jaw around. A day in Christmas hell with no internet. Hell was living up to its name.

She took a self-preserving step back as she heard a horde come down the stairs, a mass of people of all ages. It was loud and chaotic. She stayed pinned against the wall for the next ten minutes as the group grabbed baked goods and thermoses of tea. They laughed with Alura and Kara, who came out of the kitchen. But as quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared.

“What was that?” Alex said, watching as the crowd pushed out the door.

“Oh, they’re going to their relatives’ houses for Christmas breakfast. This was just to tide them over,” Alura said, gathering the empty baskets. “But don’t worry, honey. We’ll have our breakfast.”

“Mom and I figured since you were stuck here that maybe you’d like to join our family for Christmas,” Kara said. She blushed under Alex’s gaze.

A loud beep saved Alex from responding. She intimately knew the sound of a done pot of coffee. She moved towards the kitchen. “Coffee.”

“Oh, I can get it for you,” Kara offered. Alex tried to wave her away, but Kara would not be deterred. She closely followed Alex into the kitchen.

Alex looked around for the spare mugs and jumped when Kara pressed one into her hands.

“Let me pour it for you.”

“I got it,” Alex said, trying very hard not to growl.

“You’re my guest.”

“This guest can pour her own coffee.”

Kara deflated and backed off to let Alex pour. She adjusted her glasses, trying to think of some other way to help. She perked up when she remembered they had coffee creamer in the refrigerator. She grabbed the bottle and rushed to Alex’s side. “Here. Some creamer.”

In her rush to help, Kara overestimated the reach of her arms. Her hand collided with Alex’s, knocking the fresh, hot cup of coffee all over Alex’s chest.

“Fuck!” Alex shouted, dropping the cup. She tried to pull her burning shirt away from her skin. Kara gasped and dropped the bottle of creamer. “Take it off!”

Before Alex could protest, Kara grabbed the bottom of the blue shirt and pulled it over her head. It was a sound idea, Kara thought, but then she was left with a bra-clad woman in her kitchen.

“Girls! What is going on?” Alura said, poking her head around the door. She blinked at the sight.

Kara turned redder than the first-degree burn on Alex’s chest. She frantically looked around for a towel. “I spilled coffee on her! I’m so sorry, Alex.”

“It looks like you could use a shirt, Alex.”

Kara found a towel and started patting Alex’s chest. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“That would be nice,” Alex growled towards Alura as she snatched the towel away from Kara. “I got it.”

Kara’s eyes widened when she realized what she’d been doing. “I…I wasn’t trying to cop a feel. I’m sorry. Do you need a cold towel? I’ll get you a cold towel.”

Alex declined Kara’s ceaseless offers to help while she waited for Alura to return with a shirt. She covered herself with the towel as best she could—not because she was modest, but because her bra seemed to be making Kara more flustered.

She took the sweatshirt Alura offered and slipped it on without truly looking at it. It was only then that she realized it had a very grumpy Grinch on the front.

“Perfect,” Alex sighed. She went about fixing herself a second cup of coffee as Kara cleaned up the mess they’d made earlier. She stayed out of arm’s reach of Kara as she made her way back to the dining room.

Alura came from the kitchen to hand her a muffin. “This will tide you over for an hour or so while we cook breakfast. After breakfast, we’re going to watch a Christmas movie. You get to pick which movie we watch since you’re our guest.”

Alex shook her head. “That’s nice of you, ma’am. But I think I’d rather just spend the day in my room.”

“Nonsense,” Alura scoffed, waving away Alex’s protest. “It’s Christmas. You can’t spend Christmas alone.”

Alex had before and would happily do so again.

“You’re spending it with us, and that’s final,” Alura said.

At that moment, a tall, lanky man walked in and rubbed his eyes. “I know that tone. She’s not changing her mind. You best listen to her.”

Alex sipped her coffee to avoid talking. She supposed it wouldn’t be the end of the world to eat breakfast and watch a movie with a family of strangers. Then she could hide in her room for the rest of the day.

“Okay. I’ll join you for breakfast and a movie,” Alex said.

Kara, who had apparently been eavesdropping, squealed loud enough to be heard from the kitchen.

*

 _The things I do for alcohol_ , Alex thought to herself as trudged down the street. Alura had promised to make Alex some of her extra ‘special’ eggnog if Alex went caroling with their family after lunch. It was another family tradition.

Alex had no more patience for El family traditions. Breakfast had been exhausting with Zor and Alura questioning her about where she was from and what she did for a living. Kara had hung on every word out of Alex’s mouth but hadn’t asked questions. She’d probably realized Alex was very tired of her. At least the food had been good.

After breakfast had come the movie. Alex had chosen ‘The Christmas Story’ because it was tolerable, in her opinion. It might have been nice, had the El family not quoted each and every line of the movie. Alex’s jaw had hurt from grinding her teeth by the movie’s end.

Lunch was sandwiches. Alex found herself standing between Kara and Alura with her arms crossed as they sang Christmas songs. She was sure it made for a hilarious picture: her sulking in the Grinch sweater with two merry women singing around her.

Alex had been set to retreat after lunch, but Alura had promised her alcohol in exchange for singing. She was surprised Alura even had alcohol in the house and decided she could steal the bottle once she figured out where Alura kept it.

Dry county indeed.

It was bitterly cold outside, but the Els had bundled her up in extra winter clothing. At least the sidewalks were shoveled.

Alex faked singing at the first house. That immediately led to an awkward talk with Kara afterward.

“It’s okay if you’re not good at singing,” Kara said. “People just enjoy knowing we care.”

“Right,” Zor spoke up. “My girls are wonderful, but I’m terrible. You can be terrible with me. It will even us out.”

Alex arched a brow. She accepted the challenge. At the next house, she sang ‘The First Noelle’ as loud and clear as she could. It was worth showing off her singing voice just to see the shocked expressions on the El Family’s faces.

“Your voice is amazing,” Kara whispered when they were done. Alex smirked as she brushed imaginary snow off her coat. “I know.”

“You could do that professionally.”

Alex gave her a look. “You’re better than I am.”

Kara blushed and roughly shook her head. “No, no. I’m alright. You’re wonderful.”

Alex sighed as they trailed Kara’s parents. “How many more houses do we have to sing at?”

“Oh, about ten or so. And we stop by J’onn’s.”

“Great. Just great.”

*

“As promised,” Alura said, handing Alex a mug. “My special eggnog.”

Alex let out a long sigh, releasing a lot of her stress. She could almost taste the bourbon before she sipped it. The drink would be worth all the trouble she’d faced that day.

Alex jerked her head back after one sip. Something wasn't right. She took another sip and frowned.

“There’s no alcohol in this!” she accused.

Alura gave her a funny look before laughing. “Alcohol? Of course not, silly goose. It’s special because I made it from scratch with fresh nutmeg.”

Alex set the cup aside and went up to her room without another word. She kicked off her boots, tore off the stupid Grinch sweater, and crawled into the bed. She had every intention of staying in bed until her car was ready the next morning.

A few hours later, she was awoken by low tapping. It was dark, but the glow from the outdoor Christmas lights were bright enough to light up her room.

“Alex?” Kara softly called from the hallway. “It’s dinner time.”

“I’m not hungry,” Alex answered back. She heard nails softly scratch at the door.

“Please? My aunt and uncle are here. It’s…awkward. I could use your help as a buffer.”

Alex stared at the closed door. The El Family had been kind, despite the burns and bruises she had obtained. Kara had gone out of her way time and again to help Alex, even if most of those attempts had failed. The least Alex could do was sit through one dinner.

“Fine,” Alex called back as she pulled the sweatshirt and boots back on. She jerked when she opened the door and found Kara still standing on the other side.

“Kara,” Alex gasped as she was pulled into a hug. “Calm down.”

“Just. Thank you,” Kara said, hugging her tight. She was selfish for two seconds and inhaled Alex’s scent before pulling away. She tugged Alex toward the stairs.

“My aunt is my mother’s twin. They used to be very close, but it’s been weird for years now. I think it’s my Uncle Non’s fault. You’re going to be a big help. Oh! My mom said you could use the phone to call anyone you want since it’s Christmas. I’m sure there are people who want to get into contact with you.”

Alex considered calling her mother but decided against it. She had told her mother she would be buried in work and wouldn’t be able to talk until after Christmas.

“Aunt Astra, Uncle Non, this is Alex Danvers. She’s stuck in Argo City until tomorrow, and she’ll be joining us for dinner.”

Alex regarded the couple before her. They were the exact opposite of the laidback Alura and Zor. Astra and Non were obviously ex-military, wearing clothes that were expensive but practical. They carried themselves as if they had no weaknesses.

The couple similarly reviewed Alex. They were able to see right past her Grinch sweater. Non sniffed. “FBI?”

“FBI,” Astra agreed.

Kara’s head snapped to stare at Alex. “You’re FBI?”

Alex tersely smiled but declined to respond.

“Alex,” Alura cheerfully called out as she came out of the kitchen. “I’m so glad you came down. Here, I reheated the eggnog. Everyone take a cup.”

“Could use some bourbon,” Astra muttered once her sister was out of earshot. Alex gravely nodded, and they shared a smile.

Kara scratched behind her ear. “I would give you alcohol if we had any. But you know how Mom and Dad are.”

“I’m well aware,” Astra said. She set her cup aside, having no desire to drink the thick, sugary-egg mixture.

“You used to laugh so much when I was little,” Kara said. “I remember…”

Astra interrupted her. “Kara. Not in front of guests.”

Alex watched as the tips of Kara’s ears turned red, but Kara made no sound. This led to complete silence as Alura and Zor finished setting the table.

Kara held out a chair. “You can sit here, Alex.”

Alex did as requested and looked at the Christmas dinner laid out on the table. She could see turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots, gravy, and...potstickers? It seemed to be an interesting meal.

The rest of the family settled around the table, with Kara sitting next to Alex.

“Here. Let me,” Kara said, reaching over to place Alex’s cloth napkin across her leg.

“I can do it,” Alex whispered for what felt like the tenth time that day.

“Kara, you certainly are attentive to your guest’s needs,” Astra said, watching as Alex fought to do the action herself.

“I think Kara has a crush,” Alura said, giving her sister a conspirator’s wink. Astra smirked and, for a moment, they seemed at peace.

Unfortunately, Alura’s comment sent Kara into a tizzy. She blushed and fiddled with her glasses. “Crush? What crush? There’s no crush. Let’s just eat. Here, Alex, have some gravy.”

In her rush to get the meal started, Kara overextended again. She missed Alex’s hand and tipped the gravy boat right into Alex’s lap.

Alex leaped up from the table, causing the gravy to flood down her jeans. Kara looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment. “Alex. I’m so…”

“Save it,” Alex snapped. She stormed out of the room, and Kara followed her.

“I can wash them. Please. I’ll lend you some pants, and it will all be fine,” Kara pleaded. “I promise.”

“Leave me the fuck alone,” Alex shouted, spinning around. “Why can’t you do that?”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “I just want to help.”

“I’m sick and tired of your _help_. It’s done nothing but make my day worse. I’m sick of this town, and I’m sick of you!”

She didn’t stay to see Kara start to cry. She went to her room and kicked off her stained clothes. Her fury kept her awake for hours into the night. Every time she tossed or turned, she would remember the sob she’d heard as she’d closed her bedroom door.

“Merry fucking Christmas to me,” Alex muttered just before midnight. “I never want to do it again.”

Above the house, a shooting star crossed the sky just as someone made a fervent wish.


	3. Christmas Day 2

Alex twisted under the covers, seeking out her favorite pillow. Instead, her arm found empty space. Still asleep, she leaned too far and landed on the floor with a thud. A sharp, tingling pain in her elbow jolted her awake. She hissed at the sensation.

When she opened her eyes, she blearily searched for some explanation. She closed them again in exasperation when she realized she had fallen out of the bed again.

“Why is it cold again?” she muttered, shivering. The room had been warm when she’d gone to bed the night before.

Alex got up and switched on the lamp. She checked her elbow, sure the bruise from yesterday would look even worse after a third hit. She blinked a few times. Her elbow looked just like it had the previous morning. The dark purple splotch had been replaced by an early green bloom—it was as if the first bruise had never happened.

She shook her head. It was probably a trick of the lights.

Reminded of lights, she glared at the gaudy decorations. She couldn’t wait to get out of the town. She could still hear Christmas music.

“Time to turn that crap off.”

Alex made her way to the damper and frowned when she saw it was closed. Kara had shown her how to open it the day before, and it was undoubtedly open when Alex had gone to sleep.

Alex shook her head again. Someone else’s worry. Faulty furnaces weren’t in her field of expertise anyway.  
It was six in the morning. J’onn’s wouldn’t be open for a few hours. She decided she might as well shower and pack everything up.

She grumbled under her breath some more as she skittered across the room to collect her suitcase. Alex froze as she saw the lone set of casual clothes in her bag. Her blue, long-sleeved shirt was unrumpled and untouched by coffee stains. Her jeans showed no hint of gravy. 

“What the actual fuck?”

Had Kara sneaked in and laundered her clothes?

Alex sighed and rubbed her face. She had blown up at Kara, and Kara had taken it upon herself to break into Alex’s room, steal her clothes, clean them, and return them.

It was creepy, she decided. Definitely fucked up. But also oddly sweet.

“Shower and then get the hell out of here.”

She was lathering up when the sound of the outer door opening made her jerk in surprise, causing her to lose her footing and slam her already-bruised elbow into cold tile.

“Jesus fuck!” she screamed as she clutched her arm. “Again!”

Her bathroom door banged open, clueing her into the fact that she’d somehow brought the shower curtain half-down.

“Oh my are you, oh, you’re nake—oh, I’m so sorry!”

Alex could make out the vague shape of Kara through the tears clouding her eyes. Lucky for Kara, she was in too much pain to do more than growl and make angry gestures.

Kara immediately retreated to the other side of the door. “Are you okay?”

“No!” Alex angrily swung forward, nearly losing her footing again as she turned the shower off and stepped out. “Why the hell are you in my room? Again!”

“I’m so sorry.” Kara’s apologetic voice was muffled by the door. “I realized this morning that I didn’t show you how to raise the heat in your room last night and, oh, gosh I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Alex snapped. Kara had said the same thing the day before.

“But I see you already figured that out yourself so I’ll just…go.”

Kara was gone by the time Alex dried off. Alex had wanted to ask about her clean clothes but decided it wasn’t worth the effort.

She packed her suitcase and debated sitting in her room until it was time to check out. However, her need for coffee won out. Perhaps she could sneak a cup without running into Kara.

“Tea?” Alura offered as soon as she entered the dining room. Alex shot her a look, trying hard to avoid glancing at Kara, who was sitting at the table. They had been over this.

“Coffee.”

“Oh,” Alura laughed. “You’re one of those.”

Kara jumped up. “I’ll go put the pot on to brew.”

Alura went back to arranging baskets of muffins and toast. Alex wondered when she found the time to make all the food for her guests.

Alex took a self-preserving step back as she heard a horde come down the stairs. It was the same group as yesterday, and they were just as loud and chaotic. She stayed pinned against the wall for the next ten minutes as they grabbed baked goods and thermoses of tea. They laughed with Alura and Kara, who came out of the kitchen. But as quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared.

“Do they do that every morning?” Alex inquired, watching as the crowd pushed out the door.

“Oh, they’re going to their relatives’ houses for Christmas breakfast. This was just to tide them over,” Alura said, gathering the empty baskets. “But don’t worry, honey. We’ll have our breakfast.”

Christmas breakfast? Again?  
“What?”

“Mom and I figured since you were stuck here that maybe you’d like to join our family for Christmas,” Kara said. She blushed under Alex’s gaze.

A loud beep disrupted Alex’s train of thought. It was the lack of proper sleep and coffee making her so disoriented. She was mishearing things.

“Oh, I can get it for you,” Kara offered.

Alex tried to wave her away, thoroughly annoyed. How could Kara still want to interact with her after everything that had happened yesterday?

Kara closely followed Alex into the kitchen.

“Let me pour it for you.”

“I got it,” Alex snapped. “We discussed this yesterday.”

Kara flinched. “You’re my guest.”

“Kara. Leave me alone.”

Kara meekly backed off to let Alex pour. She adjusted her glasses, trying to think of some other way to help. She perked up when she remembered they had coffee creamer in the refrigerator. She grabbed the bottle and rushed to Alex’s side. “Here. Some creamer.”

“No!” Alex shouted, remembering the day before.

In her rush to help, Kara overestimated the reach of her arms. Her hand collided with Alex’s, knocking the fresh, hot cup of coffee all over Alex’s chest.

“Fuck!” Alex shouted, dropping the cup. She tried to pull her burning shirt away from her skin. Kara gasped and dropped the bottle of creamer. “Take it off!”

Kara grabbed the bottom of the blue shirt and pulled it over Alex’s head. It was a sound idea, Kara thought, but then she left with a bra-clad woman in her kitchen.

“Girls! What is going on?” Alura said, poking her head around the door. She blinked at the sight.

Kara turned redder than the first-degree burn on Alex’s chest. She frantically looked around for a towel. “I spilled coffee on her! I’m so sorry, Alex.”

“It looks like you could use a shirt, Alex.”

Kara found a towel and started patting her chest. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Alex snatched the towel away from Kara. “Two days in a fucking row. This is ridiculous.”

Kara tilted her head in confusion. Had Alex spilled coffee on herself the day before? Perhaps that was why she was so grumpy on Christmas morning. She snapped back to reality when she realized she’d been dabbing Alex’s breasts with a towel.

“I…I wasn’t trying to cop a feel. I’m sorry. Do you need ice? I’ll get you some ice.”

Alex refused to speak while she waited for Alura to return with a shirt. She didn’t bother covering herself. Kara would just have to deal.

She took the sweatshirt Alura offered and frowned when she saw it was the Grinch sweatshirt. Had Kara also washed it last night, or did Alura just have a dozen spares?

“Look,” Alex said after she slipped on the shirt. “I want to check out now.”

Alura and Kara shared a look. “But it’s Christmas.”

“Your car won’t be ready until tomorrow,” Kara added.

“Yesterday was Christmas,” Alex snapped. “We’re not doing this again.”

Alura and Kara exchanged another look.

“Alex, today is Christmas.” Kara pulled out her phone and unlocked it. She showed Alex, pointing to the top right corner. “See? 25th?”

Alex stared at the tiny numbers. Her first thought was that Kara was lying, and she pulled out her own phone to confirm. 25th and no Wi-Fi.

“Something is going on,” she muttered, trying to wrap her head around everything.

Alura patted her shoulder. “I’ll make you a cup of coffee, honey. You seem to need it.”

Alex went into the dining room and sat down hard at the table. She ignored Kara fidgeting behind her, desperate to help.

Alura came from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other. “This will tide you over for an hour or so while we cook breakfast. After breakfast, we’re going to watch a Christmas movie. You get to pick which movie we watch since you’re our guest.”

Kara carefully reached out to place a hand on Alex’s shoulder when she didn’t move to drink her coffee. “Are you okay?”

Hazel eyes met blue ones. “Do you believe in dejà vu?”

“I’ve felt it before.”

“I’m living it,” Alex confessed. “I swear I’ve done all this before. You’re going to make me pick a Christmas movie, and your family will quote each line.”

Kara pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around herself. “Doesn’t everyone’s family do that?”

“We’ll make sandwiches for lunch, and you’ll duet with your mother.”

Kara studied Alex hard. “That’s…not hard to guess.”

“You’ll make me go caroling. Then your aunt and uncle will come over. Your mother and aunt don’t get along anymore.”

Kara took a step back, looking unnerved. “How do you…” She broke into a grin. “Oh. You’ve talked to one of my parents. Probably Dad. God, Alex, you really had me going.”

Alex rose from the table and shouldered past her to go settle in the living room. “No one told me anything. I lived it.”

She watched ‘The Santa Clause’ with the El family, and stood by as Alura and Kara sang around her and made sandwiches. She declined to go caroling since she knew there was no alcohol at the end of the deal. She spent the time the family was gone sitting by the fireplace, pondering why the day had repeated.

It couldn’t be related to her health. She’d had a complete physical a month before, and had been in the best shape of her life.

“It’s either stress-related or aliens.”

“What’s aliens?”

Alex jerked to see Kara standing in the doorway, still dressed in winter gear.

“I thought you would be out caroling longer.”

Kara unraveled the scarf from around her neck. “I was worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

Kara hung up her jacket. “You’re sitting really close to the fire, and you moved the screen.”

“I’m not used to this kind of cold, and I like looking at it without the screen,” Alex admitted.

“The screen is there so we don’t burn the house down,” Kara laughed. She added another log onto the fire just for Alex. As she adjusted the coals at the bottom, one filled with resin popped and arched through the air to land on Alex’s leg.

“Jesus!” Alex shouted, trying to brush it away. She yelped as it burned her hand, and Kara quickly stomped it out with her shoe.

“Are you okay?” Kara put the screen back in place before any other mishaps happened. “Let me see! It burned a hole in your jeans!”

Alex scrambled back as Kara knelt beside her. “No. I’m fine. Leave it.”

Kara grabbed her foot to keep her from getting away. “Don’t be ridiculous. Let me see.”

“You’ll just make it worse,” Alex grunted, trying to tug her foot away. She squeaked in surprise when she was pulled back across the floor to Kara’s side. “How strong are you?”

Kara inspected the hole and pulled up Alex’s pant leg. “I work out.”

Alex was a little embarrassed that she hadn’t shaved in a few days, but Kara didn’t seem to mind as she inspected her leg for burns.

“Will I live, doctor?” Alex drawled. She could clearly see there was no mark on her leg. Her hand stung from knocking the ember off, but she was confident it wouldn’t blister.

“I don’t believe we’ll have to amputate,” Kara finally declared, pulling Alex’s pants back down. She blushed when she realized how forward she had been.

Alex laughed, both from the joke and Kara’s obvious crush. “How long have you known you were gay?”

It was hard to tell by the firelight, but Kara’s face reddened further. She fiddled with her glasses. “I’m bisexual, actually. I’ve known for some time. I’m sorry…if I made you feel uncomfortable. I’m not good with women.”

“Neither am I,” Alex admitted. “This has been the weirdest Christmas Day, Kara. Are you sure there’s no alcohol?”

“Not in this house. I would have called Aunt Astra and asked her to bring some if I thought of it sooner,” Kara said. “Oh! That reminds me. My mom said you could use the phone to call anyone you want since its Christmas. I’m sure there are people who want to get into contact with you.”

Alex considered calling her mother again.

“I’m good. I’m going to bed, actually.” She gracefully rose from the floor.

Kara stumbled as she tried to follow. “What? But it’s barely four o’clock. My aunt and uncle are coming. I really could use a buffer. Please?”

“Thank you, but no. It will just end with you spilling gravy on me.”

Kara’s brow furrowed. “I’m not that clumsy.”

Alex paused on the stairs and turned back to arch an eyebrow her way.

Kara bit her lip. “Okay. I could be that clumsy. But that doesn’t mean it’s going to happen especially now that you’ve told me.”

Alex considered the statement before shaking her head. “I’d rather not risk it. The last today ended terribly. Let’s just let this one end awkwardly.”

Kara looked as if she wanted to argue, but Alex continued her climb to the second floor. She inspected her room. What if the day repeated itself again? How could she prove it wasn’t all a dream?

First, she moved a chair under the doorknob. No one would get into her room to clean her clothes without her knowing about it. She debated sleeping in her clothes but decided against it. She tied the Grinch sweater in a knot around one of the four posters of the bed and tucked her jeans under her pillow.

She knew she was acting crazy, but she felt her actions were necessary. She ignored Kara’s repeated arrivals at the door, pleading for Alex to come down to eat. She played Tetris on her phone until her battery died, and she didn’t bother plugging the phone back in. She would charge it tomorrow in the car—if tomorrow actually came.

It felt like years passed before she finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas, her true love gave to her: Two coffee stains and a holey pair of burnt jeans


	4. Christmas Day 3

Alex twisted under the covers, seeking out her favorite pillow. Instead, her arm found empty space. Still asleep, she leaned too far and landed on the floor with a thud. A sharp, tingling pain in her elbow jolted her awake. She hissed at the sensation.   


She stared up at the ceiling in horror.   


“No.”   


It was cold in her room again. She jumped up and switched on the lamp to check her elbow. Her full bruise from yesterday was gone and a new one was forming.    


She glared at her phone, still connected to its charger. She specifically hadn’t plugged it in the night before. She snatched her phone and checked the date.   


December 25th.    


“No!”   


She spun around. There was no Grinch sweater on the bedpost, and the chair was no longer propped under the doorknob. She rushed to her suitcase to check its contents. Her casual clothes were just as they had been on Christmas Eve, which should have been three days ago. There were no stains, no holes.    


“What the fuck is going on?”   


Alex got dressed and rushed down the stairs.   


“Tea?” Alura called out as she passed the dining room. Alex ignored her and started putting on the spare winter coat they had lent her the first Christmas Day.   


Kara and Alura came out of the dining room to see what she was doing.   


“Alex?”   


She didn’t answer, just zipped up the coat and opened the front door.   


“Maybe she wants coffee?” Kara asked, looking to her mother for help.   


“Oh,” Alura laughed. “You’re one of those. No need to leave, Alex. We have a pot in the kitchen.”   


Alex closed the door behind her. There were four inches of fresh snow that no one had shoveled away yet. She trudged through it, having no idea where she was going but knew she had to get away. 

It was still dark outside, but the street was decorated. Christmas lights lit the white snow in a riot of colors, which hardly made a sound beneath her boots. 

She was on Argo’s Main Street before Kara caught up with her. The snow muffled Kara’s footsteps; Alex heard her heavy pants before she heard her steps. 

“Alex,” Kara gasped, trying to catch her breath. It was hard. The cold burned her lungs. “Stop.”

Alex didn’t stop. She kept walking forward, tucking her chin into the jacket. She wished she had thought to grab a scarf.

“Stop,” Kara ordered, reaching out to snag Alex’s arm. Unfortunately, there was an unseen patch of ice beneath Alex’s feet. Her forward momentum added with Kara’s backward acceleration on the sliding friction surface caused Alex’s boots to slip out from underneath her. She fell hard on her ass.

Alex let out a long, slow moan of pain. “Why isn’t snow softer.”

Kara covered her mouth in horror. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

“You say that often.” Alex rolled onto her side, trying to curl away from her. She grunted as she was picked up and placed on her feet. She sighed, “You are unfairly strong.”

“For all the good it does me,” Kara muttered, dusting the snow off of Alex. “I’m clumsy. You seem to be strong  _ and  _ graceful.”

Alex could see the blush on Kara’s cheeks even from the Christmas lights. “Not that I’m...like hitting on you or anything. Unless you...I mean…”

“I just want to walk.”

Kara nodded. She dug into her pocket, producing an extra scarf. “Then you’ll need this.”

Alex stood still as Kara wrapped the scarf around her neck. Kara tucked the ends into Alex’s jacket as carefully as she could. She then rocked back on her heels. “Do you want company?”

Alex looked up and down the empty road. She had no idea how to escape the time loop, but it didn’t matter. She was certain she would need a car to drive far enough away. 

“Promise not to talk?”

Kara mimed locking her lips and reached out to place the imaginary key in Alex’s hand. Alex had to laugh, tucking her hands in her pockets. She decided to walk north; Kara followed. 

The sun rose to shine down into the valley the longer they walked. The automatic timers shut the Christmas lights off, and for a few moments, there was only the soft glow of dawn.   


_ I _ _ t’s almost peaceful _ , Alex thought. Had she not been stuck in a time loop, she might have enjoyed it. 

Their walk took them along a gated park, and Alex turned into it. She paused when she realized Kara wasn’t following her and turned.

Kara opened her mouth to speak but remembered her promise. She shoved her hands deeper into her pocket and walked forward.

It wasn’t long before Alex realized why Kara hesitated. It wasn’t a park. It was a cemetery.

They walked through the cemetery for an hour, going up and down the rows. The town was old and the graveyard was full. Some of the graves were covered with new and old snow while others were more cared for. Alex even spotted some with the last name El. 

It was almost by accident they came upon J’onn, who was sweeping a headstone. Two others were already clean of snow.

“Ladies,” he greeted cautiously. Kara seemed to shrink in on herself, and Alex couldn’t help but notice her take half a step back..

“J’onn,” Kara greeted, adjusting the scarf over her face. 

“It’s a little early and cold for a walkabout.”

“I couldn’t stay in the house,” Alex said. J’onn nodded, and she suspected he really did understand.

J’onn glanced down at the grave below him and then looked up at Kara. “Will I see the El family later for caroling?”

“Of course,” Kara fiercely promised, moving forward. She glanced hopelessly at the gravestones before retreating. 

“Later then.”

It was a clear end of the conversation, and the pair walked away. 

“Which way back to the BnB?”

Kara took the lead without a word. Alex wanted to ask about the graves, but couldn’t decide if she should. Finally, she decided to as they neared the bed and breakfast. What was the point of eternity if limitless knowledge wasn’t an inherent promise?

“Who were they?”

Kara stopped and turned around. She worked her jaw, trying to figure out how to explain it without crying.

Alex pulled her hand out of her pocket and mimed unlocking Kara’s mouth. Kara huffed a laugh and swallowed.

“It was his wife and daughters. M’yri’ah, K’ymn, and T’ania. K’ymn used to babysit me and T’ania. T’ania was one of my best friends. J’onn was away on a trip with his father. There...was a fire. They all died. ”

Alex didn’t know what to say. She knew the pain in her heart must be nothing compared to what J’onn felt, or even what Kara felt.

Kara reached up to brush her eyes before her tears could freeze. “They loved Christmas. I hate that he’s alone, but I never know what to say.”

_ This is where I should hug her _ , Alex thought.  _ A normal person would _ .

But Alex wasn’t normal and she had enough troubles of her own. She awkwardly clapped Kara’s arm and walked inside the house. 

“Girls?”

“Here, Mom,” Kara called out when she got inside. Alura came out of the dining room to watch them take off their winter clothes. 

“That was certainly a long walk. Where did you go?”

“The cemetery. We saw J’onn.”

Alura’s eyes darkened. “Oh.” She sniffed and cleared her throat. “There’s some coffee ready in the kitchen, Alex. Help yourself.”

“I’ll get it for you,” Kara said, desperate for something to do. Alex started to protest but paused. It would just end in a coffee burn if she tried to stop it from happening. Kara appeared from the kitchen a moment later with a large cup and carefully set it down in front of Alex. She didn’t spill a drop.

“We have some creamer, I think. If you want.”

Alex shook her head and took a grateful sip. It warmed her body down to her stomach. “It’s perfect.”

Kara beamed and went to help her mother make a belated breakfast. Zor came into the dining room and gave Alex the newspaper. She perused it until breakfast. 

After breakfast came the Christmas movie. Alex was asked to pick again, and she chose ‘Home Alone.’ The El family quoted most of the movie, but there was an additional story of how Alura and Zor lost Kara in a department store. 

“The scariest thirty minutes of my life,” Alura said, slapping her daughter’s knee. “Do you know where we found her? In the mattress section jumping off the beds with a blanket tied around her neck. She said she was pretending to be a superhero.”

“Mom,” Kara bemoaned, turning a little pink. 

“We actually had to buy the blanket. Kara had ripped the tags off,” Zor added. “I think it’s still upstairs in her room. Isn’t she just the cutest?”

Kara folded her arms across her chest and grumbled under her breath about oversharing parents. 

Alex stood by as Kara and Alura sang around her and made sandwiches, merely grateful to still be in her own clothes instead of the Grinch sweater. She declined to go caroling despite the heavy begging from Kara. She spent the time they were away marking where the items she would need for tomorrow where. 

She paused as she passed a white phone in its cradle, and debated calling her mother. She decided against it. 

Alex borrowed a book from the library and settled in her room. There she stayed the rest of the evening despite Kara’s attempts to bring her down. 


	5. Christmas Day 4 & 5

Christmas Day 4 

  
Alex twisted under the covers, seeking out her favorite pillow. Instead, her arm found empty space. Still asleep, she leaned too far and landed on the floor with a thud. A sharp, tingling pain in her elbow jolted her awake. She hissed at the sensation.

“Getting really fucking tired of that,” She grumbled. It was cold in her room again, indicating the day had repeated. She jumped up and switched on the lamp to check her phone. It was still December 25th.

Alex pulled on her clothes and rushed down the stairs.  
“Tea?” Alura called out as she passed the dining room. Alex ignored her and started putting on the spare winter coat.

Kara and Alura came out of the dining room to see what she was doing.  
“Alex?”  
She didn’t answer and grabbed Kara’s keys from the bowl by the door.  
Kara took a step forward. “Uh...those are mine.”

“Maybe she wants coffee,” Alura laughed. “I bet you’re one of those. No need to leave, Alex. We have a pot in the kitchen.”

“Sorry,” Alex said before dashing out the door. She ran to Kara’s truck and climbed inside. She had the car on and in reverse as Kara came running out of the house. “Alex!”

Alex put the truck in drive as Kara lunged for the door. She missed, and Alex locked the doors in case she didn’t miss again.

Kara ran alongside the truck for as far as she could, fruitlessly trying to open the door.

“I’ll give it back,” Alex shouted. Kara banged on the window before having to give up.

Alex’s heart raced long after she left Argo City in her rearview mirror. She headed west, determined to get as close to home as possible before the day ended. She’d deal with the cops if they chased her, but she had a feeling the Els wouldn’t call them.

She drove all day, stopping only for gas. Her phone rang but she ignored it. It was an unknown number, but somehow she knew it was Kara calling. Perhaps the woman had found the business card in her suitcase.

Alex filled up at a truck stop in Nevada around eleven at night. She started to sweat as she continued to drive across the state and the clocked ticked closer to midnight. Had she gotten past the time manipulation? Would it finally be December 26th?

At 11:59pm, she fell asleep at the wheel.  


Christmas Day 5 

Alex twisted under the covers, seeking out her favorite pillow. Instead, her arm found empty space. Still asleep, she leaned too far and landed on the floor with a thud. A sharp, tingling pain in her elbow jolted her awake. She hissed at the sensation, and then she cried.

“No!” she screamed, slamming the cold, wooden floor with her fist over and over again. She was back at the bed and breakfast, and it was still December 25th.

Kara was knocking at her door before she finished getting her clothes on.

“Alex? I heard shouting. Are you okay? Alex?”

Alex pushed past Kara and rushed down the stairs.

“Tea?” Alura called out as she passed the dining room. Alex didn’t answer. She skipped grabbing the jacket and just took Kara’s keys.  
“Those are mine!” Kara shouted, trying to catch her. She tripped on the last step of the stairs in her rush. Alex was already out of the driveway before Kara was able to get out of the house with her coat on.

She drove east that day. East surely had to be the right direction.

At 11:59pm in Iowa, she fell asleep at the wheel.


	6. Christmas Day 11

Alex twisted under the covers, seeking out her favorite pillow. Instead, her arm found empty space. Still asleep, she leaned too far and landed on the floor with a thud. A sharp, tingling pain in her elbow jolted her awake. She hissed at the sensation before crawling back into her bed. She decided she wasn’t leaving.  

She didn’t respond to the knocking at her door some minutes later.

Kara opened the door and jumped when she saw Alex peering up at her from her cocoon on the bed.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara apologized. “I realized this morning that I didn’t show you how to raise the heat in your room last night and, oh, gosh I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Alex said nothing.

Kara hesitated before entering the room. “The damper is over here by the armoire. We keep it closed in unused rooms to save energy. I’m sorry if you were cold last night. Here, I’ll turn the heat up for you.”

Kara disappeared from Alex’s line of sight. She heard a hiss as the damper opened. Kara soon reappeared, nervously tugging at her fingers.

“We’ll have breakfast ready soon. There’s tea downstairs.”

“Or coffee,” Kara tried when she didn’t gain a response. Alex closed her eyes.

Kara moved closer to the bed, fighting every urge to reach out and touch Alex. Maybe Alex was sick. Kara wanted to feel her forehead.

“Are you okay? Are you just sleepy? Alex?” she softly whispered, sitting on the bed.

“Nothing matters,” Alex finally croaked, her voice thick with tears. “Nothing I do matters.”

The words were the truth, and it wasn’t just from her lack of ability to escape Christmas. She had driven in every direction she could think of but always appeared back in her bed, just to fall out of it.

But it was more than that. The time loop only added to her sense of helplessness. Nothing had mattered before Christmas either. No one would miss her at the bureau. No one would care that she was gone. No one would care if she ever got home to California. She buried her face in her pillow to hide her shame from Kara.

Kara wanted to wrap Alex up in a hug and never let her go. She wanted to promise Alex that she did matter, and the world was a better place with her in it. But she couldn’t do either of those things. Alex was a stranger.  Kara didn’t know anything about her other, and yet she felt compelled to help.

“I’m here if you want to talk,” Kara said, reaching over to touch what she thought was Alex’s calf under the blanket. “Maybe some breakfast would make you feel better.”

“I’m not leaving this bed.”

Alex’s voice was muffled, but Kara understood it. She rubbed the muscle under her hand. “Do you want me to bring breakfast up?”

“No.”

“Do you...can I...lie here with you?”

Alex turned her face out of the pillow, facing away from Kara. “Suit yourself.”

Kara took off her boots and lay flat on the bed. She made no attempts to touch or crowd Alex; she just wanted to be there for her. Almost an hour later, her mother called out and disrupted her from a light doze. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Kara? Where are you?”

“I’ll be down later, Mom,” she called back.

“Oh.” They heard Alura gasp. “Oh, my.”

She walked away muttering about telling Zor and calling Astra.

Kara felt more than heard Alex laugh.

“I’m glad you think that’s funny,” Kara muttered. “I’m never going to live it down.”

Alex knew that no one would ever remember it happened besides herself, but she decided to go along with the finite timeline.

“They really are interested in your love life, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Kara sighed, folding her hands across her stomach. “It’s been a running family joke for years. I think they took bets on all my childhood friends to see who I would end up with. Most of my friends have moved away, and I think _they think_ I’m going to die alone in this bed and breakfast. I’m sure my mother’s half a year away from finding me a mail-order spouse. Which is ridiculous. I wouldn’t mind being single for the rest of my life as long as I have friends and family. As long as I’m not lonely.”

“Are you lonely?” Alex asked, hearing the unspoken admission.

Kara was silent a long time before Alex heard a softly whispered ‘yes.’

It was another hour before either moved or spoke. Alex tossed the covers off and rolled onto her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at Kara.

Kara fought not to be distracted by Alex’s tank top or long, bare arms.

“I was fired from my job,” Alex confessed, realizing she needed to talk or she would never get over it.

Kara pushed herself up to rest against the headboard. “Oh my god, Alex. I’m so sorry.”

Alex ran a hand through her brown hair, letting her hand rest on the back of her neck. “I thought I was doing the right thing. We had this informant. God, he was a real of piece shit, but he was talking. We got evidence; he got immunity. But I knew something was wrong with him, and not just part-of-a-terrorist-group wrong. I saw it when I met his wife. He was beating her.”

A sound of pain vibrated in Kara’s throat, but she let Alex continue.

“I told my boss. I didn’t have proof, but I knew I could get if he let me. I thought it would be perfect; we could get that dirtbag on domestic violence! His immunity was only good for dealings involving his organization. My boss said he’d sleep on it.”

Alex ground her teeth and dug her nails into the back of her neck. “Sleep on it. _I_ knew. _He_ knew. He wanted to _sleep_ on it. So I tried to do something myself. I tried to get her to press charges against him, but she wouldn’t. She was so scared. I was so stupid, Kara. I know about victims of domestic abuse. I know, and I still thought I could save her.”

“She didn’t go to her husband after I talked to her. She ran to her father and told him everything: the abuse and her husband being an FBI informant. The problem was, her father works for the same organization we were trying to take down. I don’t think she knew.”

Alex closed her eyes as she felt them burn. “That prick sweet-talked her into returning to the safe house. I’m sure he promised never to hurt her again. She went, and the hit squad followed. They both got killed, and we lost two of our own protecting the house.”

A gentle touch on her back forced her to take a ragged gasp. “She died because of me, and my fucking boss. I was screaming at him. He accused me of doing it on purpose. He said I would be under investigation and put me on the no-fucking-fly list. A woman died, I lost my job, and I’m being accused of being a terrorist.”

She collapsed flat on the bed and fisted her pillow as she sobbed into the mattress. “Nothing matters. Nothing.”

Kara rubbed Alex’s back as she cried, her own tears falling freely.

Alex’s racking sobs slowly faded into gasps. Kara found the quieter crying tore her heart more than the loud, anguished sobs. She wrapped herself around Alex, pulling Alex’s back to her chest. Kara hugged Alex as tight as she could around the middle, curling around her. She wanted to protect Alex from the world.

Alex knew it was foolish, taking comfort from a stranger. She knew she shouldn’t let Kara hold her. But her heart hurt, and the pressure felt good. The hug was so tight it was almost painful: she needed that.

Kara held her for hours. They broke apart when Alura came looking for Kara again. Alex used the time to pee, wash her face, and brush her teeth. She expected Kara to stay downstairs, but Kara returned a few minutes later with water and sandwiches.

They ate on the bed. Alex ate half a sandwich even though she wasn’t hungry, appreciative of Kara’s help. Kara put the plate on the floor when Alex pushed it away, then pulled Alex back into her arms.

It was an unspoken request, and Alex’s eyes burned in grateful tears. She had wanted Kara to hold her again—her depression wasn’t as sharp and painful in Kara’s arms. She laid her arm over Kara’s.

*

“I have to go downstairs,” Kara regrettably whispered hours later. “My aunt and uncle are here. My parents need me as a buffer.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said, adjusting her head on the pillow. “Thank you for being here.”

“I can come back up after dinner,” Kara said.

Alex shook her head. “That’s okay. I’ll probably just sleep.”

Kara pulled away, and Alex instantly missed her warmth and presence. She smiled when Kara tucked the covers around her.

“Good night, Alex. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 _In a fashion_ , Alex thought. “Night, Kara.”

*

The sound of rapid knocking woke Alex up. She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.

“Alex,” Kara called out.

Alex wanted to open the door to see what was the matter. She even tried to get out of bed. But the clock struck midnight, and she fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Alex had internet she would have spent the morning reading all these new awesome Kalex fictions.


	7. Christmas Day 12

Christmas Day 12

 

Alex twisted under the covers, seeking out her favorite pillow. Instead, her arm found empty space. Still asleep, she leaned too far and landed on the floor with a thud. A sharp, tingling pain in her elbow jolted her awake. She hissed at the sensation before crawling back into her warm bed.

She wondered what Kara had wanted the previous night before time reset. Kara had never previously knocked on her door that late. Alex chuckled when she realized Kara rarely had a chance to knock. She had spent over a week stealing Kara’s truck to get as far away from Argo City as she could.

Alex nuzzled her face into her pillow, inhaling the clean scent. That was one pro of the time loop she had never considered; her sheets stayed fresh.

It was amazing how cathartic crying was. She felt better than she had in a long time. Part of her was mortified at how easily she had broken in front of Kara, but it was a silly emotion. Kara wouldn’t remember. However, Alex still felt better. The whole situation was still a raw, ugly wound. It was still painful, but manageable.

“This could be a good thing,” Alex decided. “Like a long vacation, but I only have to pay for two nights. I’m certain I can fix this after enough research, but I might as well enjoy myself. The internet is out, but I still have plenty of resources. I can read all the books on my Kindle, study languages, or even find someone in this city with alcohol.”

She was pondering her first move when there was a knock at her door. It was time for Kara to come about the heat.

“Come in.”

The door opened, and Kara peeked inside. “I’m so sorry. I realized this morning that I didn’t show you how to raise the heat in your room last night. And oh, gosh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I was awake,” Alex said. “No worries.”

“The damper is over here.” Kara gestured. “I’ll turn it on for you. My family and I would like it if you joined us for breakfast.”

Alex did not want to start the day with hot beverage burns.

“I’m going to shower first. Can I have a cup of coffee with breakfast? Black?”

Kara beamed. “I’ll put the pot on now and have some waiting for you when you come downstairs.”

 

*

“You wrote this?” Alex asked, holding up the newspaper Zor had handed her. She was a little disappointed in herself for not noticing before.

Zor grinned from his position at the head of the table. “They let me write in there from time to time.”

Alura rolled her eyes. “He’s being silly. He owns the newspaper.”

“It’s a family business,” Zor explained. “My family has run the news for the whole county for over a hundred years. One day it will be Kara’s, and she’s not a half bad journalist if I do say so myself.”

“Guys,” Kara warned, feeling her neck heat up. She knew they were going to overshare.

“Well journalism is what we sent her to school for,” Alura said. “She’s going to be busy running a town and a bed and breakfast.”

“That’s why she needs a husband or a wife,” Zor said, crossing his arms.

“Dad, stop.”

“You could even get one of each. I’m not opposed.”

“Dad!”

“I’m going for a walk,” Alex interrupted. She didn’t want to watch Kara be teased, especially after everything Kara had told her.

Kara followed Alex into the foyer and tilted her head in confusion. “How did you know those were our spares?”

Alex smirked. “Lucky guess.”

“We were going to watch a movie,” Kara said, wringing her hands. “I thought you might want to join us.”

“Another time.”

Kara took a step forward. “I could go with you.”

“Thank you, but no. I prefer to be alone this time,” Alex said, wrapping the scarf around her neck. She placed a hand on Kara’s chest when she saw Kara reaching for her jacket. Wide, blue eyes met kind, hazel ones.

“Kara, I need you to respect my decision to go on this walk alone. No means no.”

Kara’s face turned red and then paled. “Have I been overwhelming? I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to. I…”

Alex patted her cheek. “I know. I forgive you. I’ll be back later.”

 

*

Alex sipped and moaned, “This is the best coffee I have ever had, J’onn.”

J’onn chuckled as he twisted the cap back onto his bottle of Bailey’s Irish Cream. “Somehow, young lady, I think you are more appreciative of the alcohol than the coffee.”

“Don’t you know that garage shop coffee is the best?” Alex laughed. “But I won’t mind if you leave that bottle out.”

J’onn smiled and nudged the bottle towards her. “You’re lucky. That’s probably the only bottle in the town.”

“I’ll be here every day,” Alex promised, taking another sip of her cup. J’onn tilted his head. “But aren’t you leaving tomorrow?”

“Yes, whenever that gets here.”

J’onn leaned back in his fair, pushing two legs off the ground. “Are you sure you want to spend Christmas learning about engines? Wouldn’t you rather be with the Els?”

Alex drained her cup and didn’t bother with the pretense of coffee as she refilled it. “I’ll see them when they come around to carol later. I’m ready to learn if you’re ready to teach.”

J’onn laughed, the chair making a loud click as he settled it back on all fours. “So eager. Let’s see if I got some coveralls for you.”

 

*

“Alex?” Kara gasped. Alex glanced up to see the El family had arrived to sing.

Kara had been worried since lunch when Alex hadn’t returned. She had wanted to invade Alex’s room in hopes of finding her cell phone number. Only the memory of Alex asking her to respect Alex’s decisions kept Kara from doing so. She had been certain Alex had gotten lost. She hadn’t expected to find Alex at J’onn’s shop with a grease stain on her cheek.

“Hi, Kara. J’onn has been teaching me about engines,” Alex said, holding up a carburetor. “We’re starting with small engines. This is from a pressure washer if you can believe it.”

Kara couldn’t. Zor and Alura were equally surprised but were quicker to recover.

“Alex, J’onn, you are both invited to Christmas dinner,” Alura said. “If you can find it in you to separate from fixing a pressure washer...in winter.”

“Not fixing it,” Alex proudly explained. “Just winterizing it. Small engines don’t like the winter.”

J’onn scratched the back of his neck. “That’s nice of you, Alura, but…”

“I’m not taking no for an answer this year,” Alura insisted, standing straighter. “And we’ll sing the carol together when you both come to the house.”

Alex watched J’onn give a meek nod before the El family left. He sighed, “Alura doesn’t really understand the meaning of no.”

Alex made an agreeing sound.

“Kara takes after her mother.”

A louder agreeing noise.

“They mean well. They have good hearts. They’re just persistent in their desire to help others. It leads them to get hurt.”

“Did Kara get hurt?” Alex asked, curious.

J’onn hesitated before shaking his head. “I’m not sure it’s my place to say. Let’s go get cleaned up.”

 

*

Dinner went smoother with J’onn as company. Non and Astra were inclined to talk with him as he was also ex-military.

Alex volunteered to help Kara wash dishes to be away from everyone else. “So what’s the deal with your aunt and mom?”

Kara didn’t bother to ask what she was referring to; the tension between the twins had been palpable. “They were fine until I went off to college. I think they disagreed on how I should live my life. They wanted me to major in different things; pursue different dreams. I sided with my mother on the journalism major, but I really liked Aunt Astra’s idea of joining the Peace Corps.”

She handed Alex a plate to dry. “Joining was tempting because I was in a very bad relationship at the time. I mean I’ve always wanted to help people, but an easy way to leave Mike was a bonus. But my relationship took a turn for the worse and...well, it doesn’t matter. Mom and Aunt Astra were worried about me. I think they fought, but neither will tell me what was said. Aunt Astra will only come over for Christmas now.”

Alex absentmindedly ran the towel over the plate. “So no idea what was said?”

“No. They’re being stupid. They’re twins, for goodness’ sake. They share more history than anyone.”

Alex wanted to ask more about Kara’s bad relationship. She was certain J’onn had been referring to it earlier. Exactly what had happened?

 

*

She spent the rest of the night in her bed, plotting ways to get people to talk to her.

Alex didn’t miss the irony that she was trying to get people to talk to her, and she hadn’t even called the one person who probably wanted to speak with her: her mother.


	8. Christmas Day 20

J’onn carefully studied Alex. “You’re lying to me. Aren’t you?”

“What?” Alex asked, taking a long sip of Bailey's whiskey. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you said you wanted to learn about engines, but you obviously aren’t a novice.”

Alex couldn’t tell J’onn he had been teaching her new material for the past ten days, six hours a day. 

“Wikipedia and Youtube,” she lied.

J’onn didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t press the matter.

“It was nice of the Els to invite us to dinner,” Alex said, hooking the fan belt back into place. 

He sighed, “Alura doesn’t understand the meaning of no.”

Alex made an agreeing sound.

“Kara takes after her mother.”

A louder agreeing noise.

“They mean well. They have good hearts. They’re just persistent in their desire to help others. It leads them to get hurt.”

“Mike, right?” Alex tried to act casual. She had spent the past few days trying different approaches to get J’onn, and others, to talk about what happened. All she could find out was that the relationship was bad, and Kara came home instead of going into the Peace Corps.

J’onn’s eyes widened. “You know about that?”

Alex grunted as she lifted the alternator up to put tension on the belt. “Alura mentioned it this morning while Kara was out.”

He scratched his chin. “I’m surprised she mentioned it. Alura likes most people, but she would spit in his face if he was here.”

“Or worse,” Alex hedged, reaching out for a wench. J’onn placed it in her hand. 

“Or worse,” he agreed. “I can’t say I would do different. If someone had used and hurt my girls the way Mike hurt Kara…”

“Bastard,” Alex spit. J’onn grunted his approval for both her statement and her handy work. “Nice job.”

 

*

Alex didn’t know any more about Kara’s relationship with Mike than she did a week ago. She wished she could have a non-erasing whiteboard for note-taking. J’onn wasn’t forthcoming. Kara refused to talk about it when asked directly. 

Alex even tried asking the twins. Alura had gone red and baked the rest of the day. Astra had broken the glass of eggnog she had been holding. Alex decided it was time to try Zor.

*

Kara knocked on her door again that night right before midnight struck.

 

 


	9. Christmas Day 26

 

“We can’t exchange presents unless I’m done with Alura’s,” Zor regretfully explained. “I’ve given her one too many unfinished projects as gifts. The garage is full of them. She said we wouldn’t have Christmas unless I have something complete to give her.”

Alex had wondered why the El family never exchanged presents. She assumed it had happened the day before or after she went to bed. At least she knew where Zor disappeared to every day.

“What is it?” Alex asked, looking over the boards and parts scattered around his office.

“It’s supposed to be a new kitchen island with a rack for pots and a butcher’s block counter. It was the best Ikea had to offer.”

Alex searched the debris until she found the instructions. “It’s called the Vadholma. It looks nice.”

“In the picture,” Zor grumbled, crossing his arms. “I swear they left out important pieces because I can’t get it together.”

Alex chuckled and reviewed the instructions. “I’ll help.”

“That’s so kind of you!”

“So what’s the deal with your wife and her twin?” Alex asked as he handed her a screwdriver.

“What do you mean?”

“Kara said they haven’t spoken in some time.”

Zor sighed and went to sit in his office chair. “That’s a long story.”

“I have plenty of time,” she said, gesturing out to the sea of scattered parts.

“Kara met Mike in her junior year of college. He was a political science major and very charming. Alura and I agreed he was a nice young man when she brought him to visit over the holidays. We were very excited to see Kara dating someone. Our daughter is full of love, and we wanted her to find someone to share it with. We were completely supportive of their relationship. We were...confused when Kara told us she had gotten a job. Kara had won a few scholarships, and we paid for the rest of her tuition and dorm. We had been saving for her since she was a baby. We put all that money into a checking account and gave her full access after she graduated high school. We wanted her to focus on school, not get a job. She told us it was just a part-time thing, just to help a friend. Kara was actually working full-time. She was so good at lying that we didn’t notice what was happening for months.”

Zor dug his thumbnail into his chair’s wooden frame. “Mike was milking my daughter for every last penny she had. I don’t know what sob story he told her; he must have built it up over time. She’s never told me the whole story. It started slowly with her giving him a twenty here or there. She took the job so she wouldn’t keep pulling from her account. He got to that money eventually though.”

“Kara told us she was fine. That she was happy. But then Kara asked Astra for a small loan. She needed the money to pay for books. We didn’t know it, but Mike had taken it all by then.  Astra knew something was wrong. She came over and tried to talk to us. I left Astra to Alura; they always handled each other better. Astra was certain something was wrong with Kara and Mike’s relationship. She told Alura the relationship needed to end.”

“Alura didn’t believe her?” Alex asked. It was rather hard to focus on bolting metal legs together when she wanted to know what happened.

“No, she didn’t. She laughed and said nothing was wrong. Kara would have told us if something was wrong. She accused Astra of interfering and overreacting. She even insinuated that Astra was starting trouble so Kara would take Astra’s advice and join the Peace Corps. Astra was furious and insulted, rightly so; we were ashamed to find out. They argued. Alura stated Kara was her child, not Astra’s, and Astra would never understand what it was like as she had had no children of her own.”

Alex winced. “Harsh.”

Zor gravely nodded. “A few months later during Christmas break, Kara told us everything. She didn’t have any money to pay for her last semester of college. Mike had conned her out of over seven thousand dollars, not to mention how much she had given him from her job. I don’t know what he did to her, but he broke her. Kara came right home after college and never left. She doesn’t take money from her mother or me. I think she’s trying to repay us for how much she lost.”

“That fucker,” Alex breathed. She had to set her screwdriver down for a moment because she had an overwhelming desire to stab something.

“She’s gotten better over the years, but she hasn’t dated again. Kara has such an incredible desire to do good, but part of it comes from a place of guilt. She feels guilty that she let Mike take advantage of her. She feels guilty that Astra and Alura no longer speak. Once Alura lashed out, she refused to apologize even after she found out she was wrong. And Astra is going to glare at Alura until she gets an apology or dies, whichever comes first.”

“What can we do to get Alura to apologize? Or at least get them talking?”

 “I think it would take a miracle to get them talking.”

Alex had a miracle, but she needed something physical. What was a physical, miracle item that allowed people to talk?

It clicked instantly: alcohol.

She ran out of the office, leaving Zor shocked and the island unfinished. She went door to door asking for alcohol around the town. However, J’onn was right. There was none to be found.

Alex realized she would have to take Kara up on an earlier suggestion. Astra would have to bring alcohol to the dinner.


	10. Christmas Day 27 through 32

Christmas Day 27

Alex begged Kara in the morning to call Astra and ask her to bring alcohol. She showed her bruised elbow as proof she was having a bad day and needed something to get by. Kara made the call despite knowing how much her mother would disapprove.

*

Astra brought two bottles of red wine because that was the type she preferred. Alura was furious but drank when Alex asked her to. Alex made up some excuse about social drinking, and how she didn’t want to drink alone.

The red wine went right to Alura’s head. She started singing and dancing around the kitchen. She tried to pull Astra into a hug and was roughly pushed away. Alura broke down crying, and Astra and Non left saying without a word.

  
  


Christmas Day 28

“Ask your aunt to bring white wine,” Alex amended.

*

Astra brought three bottles of white wine. Two were easy sipping Moscatos. Astra drank an entire bottle by herself; she brought up the Peace Corps during dinner.

“It’s never too late to join.”

“Kara is happy where she is,” Alura tersely stated.

Everyone jumped when Astra slammed her hand on the table. “Oh is she? Wasting away in this dying town? Humping the leg of the first attractive stranger than stops by?”

“Aunt Astra, stop,” Kara pleaded.

“No, little one. I will not stop. Your mother is incapable of listening to any other opinion but her own when it comes to you. Perhaps if she had listened to me, then we could have saved you from that piece of waste sooner. Perhaps we could have made him properly pay for what he did to you.”

Kara tried to shrink into herself, her face burning. “Please stop. It was my fault and only my fault. Stop blaming Mom and yourself.”

“I’m not blaming your mother. I’m waiting for her to apologize.”

Alura stuck her chin out. “I have nothing to apologize for.”

Astra threw her empty wine glass onto the table. The glass shattered against her plate. “Then I have nothing left to say here.”

 

Christmas Day 29

“Okay, no wine,” Alex said. “Perhaps vodka? We could do Bloody Marys or White Russians.”

*

Alura and Astra got into a fistfight. It took Non, Zor, J’onn, and Kara to separate them.

 

Christmas Day 30

“Your family is so bad at drinking,” Alex said, rubbing her face.

Kara tilted her head. “What?”

“Nothing. How about tequila for margaritas?”

*

 

Alex may have had one too many margaritas. She blamed it on Astra. She wouldn’t have been that drunk that fast if Astra hadn’t brought incredibly expensive tequila.

After dinner, she kissed Kara under a sprig of mistletoe in the foyer. She vaguely recalled Zor hanging it earlier. 

She heard Kara squeak in surprise and was gently pushed away.

“What?” Alex asked, swaying. “Why did you stop?”

“You’re drunk,” Kara said, blushing from ear to toe. “I can’t take advantage of you.”

“It’s just a kiss.” She leaned forward. “Or two.”

A hand against her chest stopped her. “Let’s get you to bed, Alex.”

*

Alex couldn’t believe she’d been rejected. She had all the time in the world. She could have manipulated Kara into having sex.

She was still bitterly stewing near midnight, and purposefully ignored the knocking at her door. Kara could wait another Christmas, whatever it was.

 

Christmas Day 31

 

“One good thing about this time loop?” Alex said to mirror as she brushed her teeth. “No hangovers. Doesn’t mean I feel less like an ass though.”

She spit the paste in her mouth out when she heard knocking at her door. “Just a second!”

Alex wiped her mouth and opened the door. Kara shyly smiled. “ I’m so sorry. I realized this morning that I didn’t show you how to raise the heat in your room last night.”

“I figured out the heat, Kara. Thanks,” Alex said. Kara nodded and turned to walk away. Alex called out to her, “Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. About last night.”

Kara turned back, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Alex knew Kara couldn’t remember, but she still felt the need to apologize. “My behavior last night was unacceptable. I’m sorry.”

Kara blinked and shook her head. “Alex, you have nothing to apologize for. You were clearly stressed after hitting that deer and having your car break down. There’s nothing to worry about. Come downstairs, and I’ll make you some tea.”

“Or coffee,” she offered when Alex didn’t respond. 

“What? Oh yes, coffee, please. I was actually just thinking of something. Do you think your aunt could bring some cannabis?”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “You want me to ask my aunt...for weed?”

“This is Colorado; it’s legal. Maybe some edibles.”

“My Aunt was in the military,” Kara gasped. “She’s not going to...no. I can’t ask her for that.”

“Please, Kara?”

*

Astra pressed the chocolate bar firmly into Kara’s hand. “Non refused to come with this in the car, and I will  _ not  _ be partaking.”

*

Astra partook after Alura said she was scared.

*

Alex lifted her head off the couch to look around. Things seem to be going okay. Kara was petting the Grinch on her sweater; there had been an accident in the kitchen earlier. Zor was listening to old albums. Astra and Alura kept glancing at each other.

“Jesus,” Alura muttered. “We’re so hot.”

Alex blinked and glanced over at Kara. Kara was no longer rubbing inside the Grinch lines but didn’t appear to be shocked by her mother’s comment. Perhaps Kara hadn’t heard. 

Astra looked surprised and then amused. “We are, are we?”

Alex sat up straighter. This sounded suspiciously like flirting. Zor and Kara seemed oblivious. 

Kara’s attention shifted as Astra rose up from her chair. Astra walked over to Alura and pulled her up. They exchanged softly spoken words that neither Kara nor Alex could hear. 

The first kiss was excusable in Kara’s and Alex’s minds. That was just Astra and Alura making up. The second kiss lingered, and Kara pulled so hard on Alex’s sweatshirt that threads started to unravel. 

The third kiss caused Alex to bolt out of the room, dragging a horrified Kara with her. 

“Revert! Revert!” Alex shouted, running up the stairs. “This was not my intention!”

Alex tucked a shell-shocked Kara into bed, then stayed when Kara asked her to. She tossed some of the many pillows Kara had against the headboard and leaned against them.

“Tell me I imagined that,” Kara whispered, hugging the blankets around her.

“You imagined that,” Alex lied, unable to keep the memory from replaying in her head.

“Can you rub my head, so I fall asleep quicker and forget this ever happened?”

“Sure.”

Kara moved, so her head was in Alex’s lap, and Alex stroked her hair.

“Go to sleep. It will all be better tomorrow,” she promised. It took some time, but Kara did fall asleep ten minutes before 12 AM. Alex had debated keeping her up to see what Kara kept needing so close to midnight, but decided against it. Kara just needed to forget that day.

  
  


Christmas Day 32

 

Alex twisted under the covers, seeking out her favorite pillow. Instead, her arm found empty space. Still asleep, she leaned too far and landed on the floor with a thud. A sharp, tingling pain in her elbow jolted her awake. She hissed at the sensation.

“Oh god,” she groaned. She jumped to her feet and rushed out of her room. She nearly collided with Kara on the other side of the door.

Kara caught her. “Alex! Are you okay? I was just coming to tell you about the heater in your room.”

Alex blinked. “Wait. You were already outside the door? What takes you so long to knock?”

Kara turned red. “I was just working up the courage.”

“Never mind. It doesn’t matter. I am so sorry for yesterday.”

Kara blinked and then shook her head. “Alex, you have nothing to apologize for. You were clearly stressed after hitting that deer and having your car break down. There’s nothing to worry about. Come downstairs, and I’ll make you some tea.”

“Or coffee,” she offered when she saw the hesitant look on Alex’s face. 

“You know what, tea would be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything can happen in a time anomaly...anything.


	11. Christmas Day 33 through 36

Christmas Day 33

“Do you know anyone that can juggle?”

“Excuse me?” Kara paused in wrapping the scarf around Alex’s neck. “Juggling.”

“Yes. I want to learn.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to learn how to carol instead?” Kara teased. “We are about to go sing.”

Alex smirked. She never grew tired of showing the El family her voice. 

“I’m good on caroling. I want to learn how to juggle. I would just Google it, but the internet is out. I’m also out of data.”

“You can always borrow my phone.” Kara finished tucking the ends of the scarf into Alex’s borrowed jacket. “But I think my dad can juggle.”

“I still have to help him finish,” Alex muttered to herself.

“Finish what?”

“Nothing.”

 

Christmas Day 34

 

Kara smirked as she set her arm on the table. “Are you sure you want to do this? Are you any better at arm-wrestling than you are juggling?”

Alex scoffed. “You’re not that tough, hotshot, and today was my first juggling lesson. I’m going to wipe the floor with you in this.”

“Put your arm on the table and let’s go then.”

Alex put her arm on the table and took Kara’s hand in hers. She flexed her fingers before tightening her grip. 

“Go,” Alex shouted, trying to use the one-second head start to her advantage. She pushed all her weight forward on her arm, determined to slam Kara’s arm back onto the table. Instead, she found her own arm slowly pushed back. She groaned as the back of her hand touched the table. “Noooooo.”

Kara laughed and lifted her arms in triumph. 

“How are you so strong?” Alex asked for the umpteenth time. 

“I work out a lot,” Kara said with a shrug. “There’s not a lot else to do in Argo City.”

Alex had to give her that. She shook out her sore arm and then grinned. “So you won, Kara. What would you like to claim as your prize?”

Kara instantly turned red. “Um….no prize needed. No claiming. I’m just going to...see... if my mom needs help in the kitchen.”

 

Christmas Day 35

 

Alex sipped the tea Kara had made before picking up her cell phone. She steeled her nerves as she made the few taps it took to call her mother. Her mother should have been awake by then on the west coast.

“Alex?” Eliza Danvers asked. “Is everything on alright?”

“Of course it is, Mom. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“It’s just...you said you wouldn’t call until after Christmas.”

Alex felt small. She felt even smaller when she realized it had taken her month of Christmases to call her mother. “I guess...everything isn’t alright. But before I get into all that I want to tell you Merry Christmas and that I love you very much.”

She could almost hear her mother’s grip tighten on the phone. “I love you too, Alex. Are you hurt?”

“No, no. Nothing like that, Mom. It’s a long story. Do you have time?”

“Of course I do, Alex. You’re my daughter. Tell me everything.”

So Alex told her everything. From her job to the time loop. In hindsight, it probably was the wrong decision to tell her mom  _ everything _ .

“I’ll be on the first flight out,” Eliza promised. “Alex, stay there. I’m coming to you. We’ll get some help.”

“What? No! Mom, I’m fine. I’m just...rambling.”

“Alexandria, you are having delusions. A time anomaly? Can you pick me up at the airport? No, wait. You shouldn’t drive. I’ll rent a car. Let me type Argo City into Google Maps. I should be there at about 1 AM.”

“Oh, thank god,” Alex muttered, pressing her hand to face. “Mom, please. Let’s just talk. You don’t have to go flying across the country.”

“I have to pack.”

“Mom! Can’t you at least give me advice on my job?” Alex pleaded. “It’s one of my main worries here.”

“It’s probably what caused this psychological delusion,” Eliza agreed. “We’ll think of the next step together. I’ll be there soon, sweetie.”

Alex turned to bury her face in a pillow and screamed. The call had been a giant mistake.

 

Christmas Day 36

 

Alex didn’t call her mother the following day. She needed a break. Eliza had insisted Alex stay on the phone with her with the exception of the four-hour flight. She’d try again in a Christmas or two.

After her juggling lesson, Alex dragged Kara outside. 

“What are we doing out here?” Kara said, rubbing her hands together.

“I want to make a snowman,” Alex said. She amended her statement. “Or snowwoman. Or snowperson if they’re not binary. I was thinking of adding breasts if we could.”

“A snowman? You want to build a snowman?”

Alex side-eyed her and sighed. “You can sing if you want to.”

Kara looked at her like she hung the moon. “Really? You don’t mind?”

“Go for it.”

Kara broke into the Frozen song as they started rolling snow for their snowperson. Thirty minutes later they were arguing.

“What do you mean your mother doesn’t have a carrot for the nose?”

“Because we eat our carrots in this house, Alex.”

“You mean in this hippie bed and breakfast household, there is not one carrot to be had for the nose?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “We can use coal for the nose.”

“Coal is for the eyes,” Alex argued, waving her arms. “It’s almost like you don’t know the song.”

“Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but we were wondering if you could help us.”

Kara and Alex whirled around to see two blonde women at the end of the walkway. Alex had never seen them before in all of the repeated Christmases, and she had been all over the town during various parts of the day. “Do you know them?”

Kara shook her head and tried not to ogle. Alex shook her head in sympathy. Three new, hot women in Argo City must have been sending Kara’s brain into a tizzy. 

“How can we help you?” Kara asked, moving forward. Alex followed, just excited at the thought of something new.

“I’m Ava Sharpe and this is my girlfriend Sara Lance,” the taller of the women said, gesturing.

“We were curious if you ladies had experienced anything...strange,” Sara said, narrowing her eyes at Alex.

Alex almost forgot to how to breathe. Kara cocked her head. “Strange how? I mean the only thing new in town is Alex.”

“Are you strange?” Sara asked, arching a brow.

Ava looked down at her phone while reaching down to pat Sara’s arm. “Down, girl. Mind if I go inside and take some readings? We’re with the Weather Channel.”

Kara fiddled with her glasses. “I guess I should show you around inside. Although, I don’t know what the Weather Channel needs from inside my house. Be right back, Alex.”

“You like her,” Sara said as soon as Kara was out of earshot. “And she likes you. You should hit that if you aren’t already.”

Alex looked the other woman up and down. “It’s complicated, and you’re not from the Weather Channel.”

“Of course not. My girlfriend is.”

“No, she’s not either. She’s government. I can tell.”

Sara gave Alex her own once-over. “I’m sure you can, Agent Alex. I still think you should get with that tall,well-muscled glass of water in there.”

Ava and Kara came back outside. Sara looked down at her watch. “That was exceptionally quick.”

“It’s amazing how fast you can do your job when you’re not flirting with the locals,” Ava drawled. She snagged Sara’s arm and started pulling her along. “Time to go. Thank you, ladies.”

Sara winked at Alex. “Remember what I said.”

Alex and Kara just stood in the snow and watched them walk away. Their conversation carried over the air. 

“I’m not wrong, Ava. The Waverider picked up signals here.”

“You weren’t wrong. However, there’s nothing we can do to fix it. It’s going to have to work itself out.”

“I wasn’t flirting with her, by the way.”

“I should hope not. For your sake.”

A flash and the pair was gone.

“Alex...that was weird.”

“That was weird,” Alex agreed. “Even for me. What did she do in the house?”

“Waved her phone around for a few seconds. How about we go back to something simple like making the snowperson?”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara totally would have tried something with Alex and/or Kara or at least tried harder to be a matchmaker had Ava not been there to tame her.


	12. Christmas Day 40 & Christmas Day 45

Christmas Day 40 

 

Alex stroked Kara’s hair. “Feeling any better?”

Kara made a disgruntled sound and shook her head. The cold compress over Kara’s eyes fell off, and Alex put it back into place.

“I’m sorry to break it to you like that,” Alex apologized again. “I just needed someone to talk to.”

“So time repeats. This day repeats,” Kara mumbled, waving her hand blindly towards the sky. “And that’s how you know almost _every_ embarrassing detail of my life?”

Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and held on tight. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Kara. You are one of the best women I know.”

Kara sniffed and lifted herself off of Alex’s lap. She grabbed the damp towel and twisted it in her hands. “You’ve only known me for a day. It may be a lot of days according to you, but it’s still just a single day.”

“I was a highly trained FBI agent,” Alex said. She gave Kara a little nudge. “I know the good ones when I see them.”

Kara gave a weak smile. “Thank you. And, for what it’s worth, I was listening as you went into your plan on how to take down that organization and your good-for-nothing boss. I think it can work.”

“I think so too. It’s only been in the back of my mind for a month now.” Alex reached over to pat Kara’s leg. “But that’s not entirely why I told you the truth. I wanted to know what you would do if you could do anything. You’re repeating the days too; you just can’t remember. What would you do if you could do anything?”

Kara covered her face.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me anything,” Alex promised. “Do you want to go beat the shit out of Mike? We can.”

Kara laughed and uncovered her face. “No. I don’t even know where he is. I don’t want to know. I guess…”

Alex watched as Kara turned red. “What?”

“Nothing…”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“Puppies,” Kara quickly diverted. “I’d go adopt all the dogs in the animal shelter. If I don’t have to worry about tomorrow then I’d want them to have the best today.”

Alex nodded and slapped the top of Kara’s thigh. “Alright. Let’s go do it.”

“What?” Kara gasped, watching as Alex hopped off of the bed. “But the shelter is closed.”

“Then we’ll just break in. Let’s go get dressed. We should probably bring some bolt cutters.”

“We’re not really doing this? Alex? Alex?”

*

“I can’t believe we did that,” Kara said, still in shock. She absentmindedly petted the three dogs licking her. “We’re going to get into so much trouble. We just broke out. You hacked the security system, and I cut the padlocks.”

“Tomorrow,” Alex laughed, trying to drive around the two small dogs in her lap. The four large dogs in the backseat were climbing over each other trying to look out the windows.

“My mom will kill me.”

“She won’t know past midnight. Enjoy yourself, Kara. You’re giving these dogs a wonderful Christmas Day.”

Kara blinked and looked down at the dogs in her lap. She scratched one behind the ear. “I suppose you’re right. Christmas comes but once a year.”

“For some people,” Alex pointed out.   
  
*

Alex smiled; Kara was passed out in the bed beside her, with six dogs curled up in whatever free space they could find. J’onn had taken two small dogs off their hands when he came over for dinner, and Astra and Non had left with the fierce-looking Shepard mix. Kara had run the dogs around in the backyard for two hours, making sure they had all pottied. She had exhausted both herself and the dogs, who had feasted on raw turkey cutlets.

Alex shuffled down in her bed, bending her legs to accommodate a dog. She prepared herself for sleep and waking up to a busted elbow. She knew she’d happily live with the consequences of the day if the time loop ended that night. It had been a good day.

 

 

Christmas Day 45 

 Alex yanked open the door at the first knock. She’d just closed it, having teased Kara down the hallway earlier. It was less than a minute until midnight. Maybe she’d finally figure out what Kara kept wanting so late.

Kara took Alex’s face in her hands and kissed her the minute the door was open. It was a hard and brutal kiss.

“That’s for teasing me earlier,” Kara breathed before kissing her again.

Alex moaned and tried to pull her closer.

When Alex had tried to flirt earlier in the kitchen, Kara had promptly spilled hot chocolate all over her. To retaliate, Alex had slowly stripped off her shirt to the sounds of Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You.’ She’d even unbuttoned her pants before the song had ended. Kara’s face could have melted the snow outside, and she’d fled the kitchen.

If Alex had known Kara would kiss her so brazenly, then she would have stripped for her every day. Maybe if she teased Kara in the morning they could have longer to make out in the evening.

Kara pushed Alex away. “Wait, there’s something else. We don’t have much time.”

“We don’t,” Alex repeated, trying to pull Kara close again.

“Alex, wait. The days…”

The clock struck midnight and time reset.


	13. Christmas Day 48

“Can I borrow your truck?” Alex asked, rubbing her eyes. She’d spent the past few days trying new techniques to get Astra and Alura back together, but the stress was wearing her out. The twins had set the bed and breakfast on fire the day before.

“My...my truck?” Kara hesitated. “Um...I’m not...entirely comfortable with that.”

Alex’s shoulders slumped. She really didn’t feel like stealing Kara’s keys, but she really wanted to drive around. 

“But I can drive you anywhere you want to go,” Kara pledged. She shyly added, “If you don’t mind the company.”

Alex smiled. “I don’t mind the company. But I do want to drive around for a while, look at the mountains. Is that okay?”

“I’ll pack a picnic.”

Alex laughed. “There’s like four inches of fresh snow out, Kara.”

Kara waved her off. “We can eat in the cab.”

Alex conceded the point and helped Kara pick out food for the picnic basket. Alura and Zor were disappointed, but understanding. Alura just asked that they be back before Astra and Non arrived. Kara promised, but Alex would do everything in her power to break that promise. She needed a break from the twins’ issues.

And so Kara drove them around for hours. They took scenic routes and back roads. They stopped for gas a few times, and then to have their picnic at an overlook. There was a frozen lake at the bottom.

“Is there a way to get down there with the truck?” Alex asked. Kara looked at her watch. “Yes, but we should be headed back. I don’t want to upset Mom.”

“Please, Kara? I think your mother can handle her sister for an hour without us.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Kara muttered. She cleared her throat. “But sure. Let’s go.”

Alex beamed, causing Kara to blush. Kara drove them down a bumpy back road until they were in the valley beside the lake. It was almost dark.

“I want a flat rock to skip and make those cool echo sounds,” Alex declared. “Can you find me one?”

Kara snorted. “Sure, city girl.”

Alex smiled. As soon as Kara was distracted, she leaned under the truck to cut a few wires with her pocket knife. It would stop the truck from starting.

They spent the next thirty minutes skipping rocks across the frozen lake, trying to beat each other. Kara won. 

“Apparently all that muscle isn’t for show,” Alex said, reaching over to squeeze a bicep. She didn’t need the light to know that Kara was blushing. 

“I work out.”

“I can tell. You look great.”

“Thank you,” Kara squeaked before coughing. “Maybe we should head back? It’s really dark.”

“Sure.”

Alex felt bad about tricking Kara, but she was not going back to deal with the In-Ze twins. Astra and Alura seemed incapable of getting along. The fuzzy-cannabis memory of them making out flickered in Alex’s mind, and she violently shook her head. “Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Nothing,” Alex lied, climbing into the passenger's side. “Let’s go although I would gladly stay here tonight.”

Kara turned her keys and frowned when nothing happened. She did it again. “What the fuck?”

Alex flinched. It was so rare to hear Kara curse. “What the actual hell?”

“It’s okay,” Alex said. 

“It’s not okay. I don’t understand. It was fine!”

Kara popped the hood and climbed out of the truck. Alex followed suit. 

Kara turned on the light of her phone and shined it at the engine, looking for anything out of order. “I don’t suppose you know anything about cars do you?”

“Nope,” Alex lied again, rocking onto her toes. “I guess we’ll just have to stay here.”

Kara turned, shining her light on Alex’s face. “We’d freeze. I’ll just call J’onn.”

Alex shielded her eyes. “Or we can not bother him on Christmas and stay here. He said he was going over to your house for dinner when I dropped by to check on my car earlier. He can help soothe things over between your mother and aunt.”

Alex could see the thought was tempting Kara.

“We’d still freeze out here.”

“We should check the toolbox,” Alex said, walking around the back. Kara’s jaw dropped and she followed her. “What did you put in my toolbox?”

Alex opened the box and stepped back to let Kara look.

“You brought all our camping gear?” Kara gasped. “When did you pack all this?”

“Your father insisted,” Alex fibbed. She had fully planned to camp underneath the stars that night with or without Kara. Luckily, she was with her. “He mentioned it was for safety in case we got stuck somewhere.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m going to get in so much trouble.”

Alex patted her arm. “It’s okay. I’ll take the blame. Do you want me to call your mother?”

“You did this,” Kara suddenly accused. “Why would you break my truck down in the middle of nowhere? Are you planning on killing me?”

“That’s a little harsh,” Alex retorted. She pulled out a foam pad and unhooked the straps to unroll it. “I would never hurt you on purpose, Kara.”

“You’re insane,” Kara hissed. She stormed away to call her mother and then J’onn.

Alex sighed. She had had so much hope for tonight. She decided to enjoy the stars while she waited for J’onn’s tow-truck. She laid the pad out in the back of the truck. She then pulled out the sleeping bags and thick blankets and tossed them in the back. The blankets probably weren’t necessary as the bags were rated for the current weather, but Alex was cautious if anything. She grabbed the pillow she had brought along in the cab before climbing into the back of the truck.

She laid one of the sleeping bags out and tugged off her boots before climbing inside. She placed one of the heavy blankets on top of the sleeping bag and tucked the pillow behind her head. The view was incredible from the lack of light pollution. 

She heard the soft crunch of steps as Kara approached. 

Kara cleared her throat. “I am... _ sorry _ for accusing you. Mom told me the truck was giving her some issues a few days ago, and it probably  _ isn’t  _ your fault. She said they were enjoying dinner and it would be after midnight before J’onn got here.”

That worked for Alex. “It is my fault if it makes you feel better.”

“I knew it,” Kara hissed in the darkness. “Why would you do that? I trusted you. I wasted my Christmas driving you around like a chauffeur.”

Alex sighed. She hadn’t planned for this guilt trip, but she knew she deserved it for all the days she stole Kara’s truck.

“The view’s nice. Care to join me?”

Kara snapped. “No! I’ll sit in the truck.”

Alex’s body shook from the force of Kara slamming the door. Alex groaned. She would have to break into the animal shelter again to make this up to Kara. She was debating getting out to fix the wires when the truck door opened. 

“Do you know how much of a crush I had on you?” Kara shouted. “You’re the prettiest woman I’ve seen in years, and this is how you treat me?”

“You deserve better,” Alex stated. She felt Kara climb into the back.

“You’re damn right I do. My one shitty relationship was enough to teach me that. Now get up, we’re zipping the bags together to stay warm.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “You’re so much more demanding when you’re angry.”

“Now!”

“Okay, okay.”

It took using Kara’s phone as a flashlight to successfully zip the bags together. Alex handed over her pillow to Kara as a peace offering and folded up a smaller blanket to use. Kara lay stiffly beside her.

“You just looked like you didn’t want to go back,” Alex offered. “Whatever happened in the past between your mom and aunt really bothers you. I can tell.”

Kara said nothing for a long time. Alex was resting her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the bag against the cold air, when Kara finally spoke.

“It’s my fault they no longer speak to each other. My one and only relationship went horribly. The guy I was dating was using me, and I couldn’t see it. My aunt could though and she tried to convince my mother. They fought over me, and haven’t really been the same since. Aunt Astra wants an apology, and my mother will not apologize. I...just don’t know what to do.”

“I can see why you blame yourself,” Alex said. “You shouldn’t, but you already know that. This sounds like it was caused by something deeper than you; a twin thing.”

Kara huffed, “I guess.”

“I want to smash your ex’s face in,” Alex confessed.

Kara gave a real laugh. “Join the club. But, seriously, he’s not worth the effort. I just wish I could erase that part of my life. He ruined me.”

“He did not,” Alex said, bolting upright. “You are a wonderful, caring person. You’re passionate, intelligent, and beautiful. You deserve someone who will treat you just as amazing as I know you would treat them. Don’t ever talk down on yourself again.”

She could barely make out Kara’s slack-jawed expression from the night sky’s light before she was pulled back down.

“You’re letting all the warm air get away.”

Alex wiggled the sleeping bag back around her and noticed Kara felt a lot less stiff.

“Do you want to cuddle?”

Kara hesitated before scoffing. “You broke my truck. Why would I want to cuddle with you?”

“Cause I’m here and warm? And when else will you get the chance to snuggle with a degenerate?”

“Fair point.”

Alex felt Kara roll over and lie half on top of her. Kara tucked her cold fingers under Alex’s back just underneath her shirt, making Alex flinch.

“Jesus, Kara.”

“You deserve that and more,” Kara announced before laughing. Alex chuckled and ran a hand up and down Kara’s back. She stroked patterns across her back and shoulder for over an hour, even after her arm grew tired. She stopped only when she felt Kara was relaxed.

“I can see why you wanted to do this,” Kara murmured. “It’s nice.”

 “It is nice. You make it nicer,” Alex said. “It was worth the risk.”

Kara nuzzled her face into Alex’s chest. “You’re such a bad girl.”

Alex wanted to point out that the ‘good’ girl was currently rubbing her boob, but decided against it. “Bad girls take risks.”

“Good girls take risks too,” Kara protested.

Alex laughed, but she didn’t argue. 

“I’m serious.”

Alex made a sound and closed her eyes.

“Let’s make out,” Kara demanded.

Alex’s eyes shot open. “Excuse me?”

“What’s riskier than making out with a degenerate?” Kara smirked.

“...Fair point. It’s okay with me.”

Alex thought she would have to lead or act first. But like the kiss from a few nights ago, Kara kissed her. Alex moaned and wrapped one leg around Kara’s to keep her from moving.

 

*

They kissed for hours. Alex was certain it was near midnight when she had the fleeting ability to think. There had been a brief break where Kara fetched water and chapstick before they went right back to kissing. 

“I’m making up for years,” Kara muttered between kisses. 

“It’s been a while for me too,” Alex said, excluding the time loop.

Kara pressed harder, obviously wanting more, but they accidentally clicked teeth. They pulled apart to laugh until they almost cried. The next kisses were softer.

Alex wanted to go further. Kara’s hand was under her shirt but hadn’t touched anywhere besides her stomach. “You can...we can. If you want to.”

“I do,” Kara whispered. “But...not tonight? I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no reason to be sorry. You can sleep with a degenerate another day if you want,” Alex promised. Kara snorted and kissed her again.

Alex could almost feel midnight coming. She felt a change come over Kara instantly. Kara tensed and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked. She could feel Kara staring intensely.

“Fuck it,” she heard Kara whisper before she was fiercely kissed. Kara was all over her. Her hands were everywhere, over her breasts and down her legs. Her shirt was pulled up and a hand cupped her breast. She felt another hand working on her jeans. Alex cried out, half from pleasure and half from frustration. She knew it was time.

The clock struck midnight and time reset.


	14. Christmas Day 51

Alex twisted under the covers, seeking out her favorite pillow. Instead, her arm found empty space. Still asleep, she leaned too far and landed on the floor with a thud. A sharp, tingling pain in her elbow jolted her awake. She hissed at the sensation.

She jumped up from the floor and rushed to put on her clothes. She had less than eighteen hours to make this the best Christmas ever for the El Family, and she had failed the last three days. However, today she was certain she had a winning combination.

She yanked open the door and shocked Kara on the other side, who was debating whether to knock.

“Alex,” Kara gasped, placing a hand to her heart. “You scared me. I was just coming to tell you about the heater.”

“Let’s grab some coffee,” Alex said, stepping out of her room and closing the door. 

Kara beamed. “We have a pot in the kitchen. I’ll make you some.”

It went like clockwork. Kara spilled coffee on Alex, and Alex laughed it off. Alura gave Alex the Grinch sweatshirt. Alex made a few phone calls to the few friends she had in the bureau while she waited for breakfast. Then she and the EL family watched ‘The Christmas Story.’ Immediately afterwards, Alex ducked into the study help Zor finish the kitchen island. 

“I couldn’t have done this without you, Alex. You’ll always be welcome in my home,” Zor said as they tied a huge, red ribbon around it. Alex blushed. It was something he had never said before.

She went caroling with the El family, but lingered at J’onn’s shop. There she drank Bailey’s with him and talked about cars, sharing everything he taught her. They were still sipping the alcohol when Kara came back. 

“You two look like good friends,” Kara said, holding her hands near a heater. “Aren’t you two cold out here?”

Alex lifted her cup. “It keeps you warm. But you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you sweet mountain girl?”

Kara arched a brow and took the bottle of Bailey’s Irish Whiskey from the table. “I’m not some sweet mountain girl.”

The pair’s jaws dropped as Kara drank directly from the bottle, taking two healthy chugs. Kara smirked at Alex, but blushed when she looked at J’onn. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to...I’ll buy you another one. I just…”

J’onn snorted. “Never one to turn down a challenge, were you Kara?”

“No, sir,” Kara whispered meekly.

“Just like  T’ania. You two would get each other in so much trouble.” J’onn shook his head and smiled.

Kara’s eyes widened at the mention of her childhood friend. J’onn never talked about his girls; she didn’t want to miss the opportunity. “She dared me or I’d dare her. It drove K’ymn crazy because she had to watch us. It didn’t help that both you and my parents would laugh at us instead of grounding us.”

J’onn tilted his head back and laughed then. “Because it was no use. You’d sneak out of the house or T’ania would. You, that Schott boy, Lena, the Lanes. Never could keep your group apart.”

“I miss them,” Kara confessed. “Every day.”

“Me too,” J’onn said.

“J’onn should come to dinner,” Alex declared after a respectful amount of silence. “You invited me, right? Surely there is room for one more.”

Kara’s face lit up. “Of course there is. Please, J’onn? My aunt and uncle are coming, and you know they like you.”

_ Non won’t be coming if I played my cards right _ , Alex thought. She sipped her alcohol as Kara talked J’onn into coming to dinner. 

She and Kara traded Kara’s new bottle back and forth on the walk home. 

“I can’t believe I stole this,” Kara said. 

“You showed me. There’s more to you than meets the eye, Kara El.”

Kara waved her off. “I’m nothing special.”

Alex stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. Serious hazel eyes met nervous blue ones. “You are special. You saved me last night from a long, frost-bitten walk into Argo City, and you didn’t have to. You’ve dealt with broody me longer than you should have.”

“You’ve been sweet all day,” Kara protested. Alex shrugged and smiled, then continued their walk back to the BnB. 

Non was absent when Astra arrived for dinner. 

“He got a call from an old war buddy who needed help,” Astra explained to Kara. “I’m sure he was just looking for an excuse not to come.”

The El family looked relieved he was gone. Alex noted the conversation flowed easier between all parties except Astra and Alura, especially after J’onn arrived.

J’onn studied the slice of meat pie Alura placed in front of him. “You made tourtière?”

“Is that okay? It’s My’ria’h’s recipe. We make it often.”

Alex had never had it before in the 51 days of Christmas. She’d mentioned to Kara, who had mentioned it to Alura, that perhaps J’onn would like a special Christmas. The meat pie was the result. Alex didn’t think Alura was lying. Perhaps the El family had it pre-Christmas.

“I didn’t presume you were into French-Canadian cuisine,” J’onn said, his eyes twinkling from amusement. Alura gently slapped his shoulder. “You shouldn’t presume too much. You know Kara will eat anything.”

“It was easy to feed Kara when she slept over,” J’onn laughed. “She was happy to eat everything My’ria’h made. Kara would hover in the kitchen when she cooked. Isn’t that right, Kara?”

“Yes,” Kara said, trying valiantly not to cry. She failed, and tears rolled down her face.

“Kara?” Astra said, rising from her chair. She gave Alex a onceover. Alex raised her hands in surrender even though she was  _ technically  _ responsible. Alex knew Kara was an emotional drunk.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, wiping her face. “I’m just a little emotional. I loved My’ria’h, K’ymn, and T’ania. I miss them. You were such a wonderful family and it’s not fair.” 

Astra closed the distance, unable to stay away from her niece when she was in pain. She laid her hand on Kara’s shoulder which made new tears fall.

“And it’s not fair you and Mom can’t get along.  _ We  _ were such a wonderful family. It’s tearing me apart knowing my mistakes did this to you two. That I drove you apart.”

Alura gasped and rushed around the table. “What? Kara, no.”

“It’s true,” Kara sobbed, trying to push away her mother’s and aunt’s arms. “I know it is. I’ve ruined everything.”

Alex scooted back as Alura and Astra pulled Kara up from her chair and cradled her between them. They held her tightly and exchanged silent communication back and forth like only twins could do. It seemed to be a promise to truly talk later.

They led Kara into the kitchen, not wanting to embarrass her in front of company any further. Alex wanted to know what was said, but stayed in her seat. It was worth it when the trio came out of the kitchen smiling and talking.

After dinner, Zor announced it was time for presents. Alura almost dropped her glass of eggnog. “What? You actually finished my present?”

“Of course I did,” Zor declared, putting his hands on his waist. “Did you doubt me?”

Alura shook her head and looked away. “Not at all. If you will excuse me, I have some wrapping to do.”

Alura dashed up the stairs, and Astra followed. Kara laughed. “Mom didn’t expect us to exchange presents until the morning after Dad spent all night working on whatever he had to finish. She hasn’t wrapped half our presents.”

Zor, J’onn, Alex, and Kara amused themselves with the 1966 cartoon ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ as they waited for the twins. Alex tried not to think of what may or may not being going on upstairs. They still had some time after the movie ended, and so they helped Zor move his present for Alura into the living room.

Alura and Astra came down the stairs with silver and blue wrapped boxes. “Presents for everyone. Oh my god! Is that for me?”

“Perhaps I should go,” J’onn said, rising from the couch. Alura waved him back down. “Absolutely not. I have presents for everyone. Including you, Alex.”

Alex blinked. She had not expected that. It was a blue, hand-knitted beanie.

Astra handed everyone a crisp, twenty dollar bill as a present, leaving Alex with thoughts of Ron Swanson.

It was near midnight before the party broke up. J’onn went home, and Astra decided to spend the night. She, Alura, and Zor went upstairs and Alex hoped they talked. She and Kara lingered in the living room.

“Alex,” Kara squeaked. “You’re...uh…”

“What?”

Kara looked up and turned red. “You’re under mistletoe.”

Alex looked up. There was mistletoe in the foyer, but never in the living room. However, there was mistletoe tapped to the ceiling fan.

“How did that get there?” Alex laughed. Kara shrugged, but was certain it was one of her parents. 

“I’m okay with being kissed if you are okay kissing a stranger,” Alex said. “But don’t feel obligated.”

“No obligation.” Kara tugged on her earlobe and could feel it burning. “I just don’t want to force you.”

“You wouldn’t be forcing me.”

Kara leaned forward, before pulling back. “Are you sure? You saw me cry earlier, and you’ve been nothing but sweet.”

Alex fought not to roll her eyes. “Kara El, you are the sweetest person I’ve met. You are more than welcome to kiss me under this mistletoe.”

Kara took a breath and leaned forward to press her lips to Alex’s cheek. Alex gave a startled laugh. 

“What? Did I do that wrong?” Kara looked terribly flustered.

Alex shook her head with a smile. “No. I was just expecting one on the mouth.”

“Oh,” Kara gasped. She looked like she had missed the chance of a lifetime. Alex’s smile widened. “But you know, you’re under the mistletoe now.”

Kara looked up and back down. “I...guess so. I don’t mind...if you don’t mind.”

“Can I kiss you on the mouth?”

Kara was certain she could not get any redder. “If you want.”

Alex placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder as she leaned forward to press her lips against Kara’s. They were as soft and wonderful as their previous kisses. She leaned back and regretfully looked at a nearby clock. It was 11:59 PM. If she could, she would repeat this wonderful day because it had been perfect.

Alex looked at Kara and her heart clenched. Kara appeared shocked, and not just amazing-kiss shocked. “Kara?”

Kara tried to speak, but couldn’t. She glanced at the stairs and made a noise. She then shook her head and tried to speak again. She grabbed Alex’s arm to keep her from pulling away. 

Alex would honestly say it looked like Kara had blue-screened and was trying to overcome it. “Kara, talk to me. Are you having a panic attack?”

Kara took deep breaths and shook her head once more. She held up her hand for more time. 

Neither noticed that the clock struck midnight and time did  _ not  _ reset.


	15. December 26th

Alex braced herself to fall asleep. She desperately wanted to know why Kara seemed so shaken, but she knew there wasn’t enough time. Midnight would come any second. Still, why was Kara looking at her like she had finally seen the true Alex?

“Oh my god,” Kara finally gasped. Her face twisted in a dozen emotions before settling on exasperated. She reached out and smacked Alex’s arm. “You are such an asshole!”

Alex jerked away. “Hey! That hurt.”

Kara swatted for her again. “You are such a stupid-headed-Scrooge!”

“Hey! I made today the best Christmas I could!” Alex protested, dodging the attack. Or, at least, she thought she had made the day perfect. She was disheartened to realize it hadn’t been. There was something she was missing and would have to correct when Christmas repeated. Why else was Kara acting this way?

Which should have already happened, she realized. Alex took a few steps back, looking for a clock as Kara tried to catch her. Her heart leaped out of her chest and into her throat. It was 12:01 AM.

“It’s tomorrow!” she cried, stopping to stare at the clock in disbelief. She wiped tears away from her eyes and then winced as Kara popped her arm again. “Why do you keep hitting me!”

“Cause you were such a jerk,” Kara accused. “Do you know how many days I had to repeat because of your stubbornness?”

“Fifty-one,” Both stated together.

Alex felt her jaw unhinge.

“You knew?” It came out as barely a whisper. A wave of emotions hit Alex all at once, and anger took the forefront. “Wait! You knew? Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because I wasn’t able to remember until the last minute of the day!” Kara cried. “At 11:59 I would remember the wish I made and the memories of every Christmas I lived would come flooding back to me. I tried to get to you. You were either gone because you kept stealing my damn truck...”

“Sorry about that,” Alex mumbled, interrupting. Her emotions flipped between being happy the time loop was broken, angry that Kara had known, and just disconcerted. 

“Or you were just too far away. I would make it to your door and time would reset. I tried so hard to reach you, Alex.”

Kara started to cry, and Alex’s heart broke. She helped Kara settle on the couch in front of the fire and ran to get a box of tissues from a nearby side table. She sat heavily beside Kara and quickly pulled out a few tissues to stuff into her hands.

She couldn’t imagine the pent-up emotions Kara was finally able to let out. Alex had been able to process the repeating time loop each day, every day. She was never without her recollection. Apparently, Kara had only been given one minute each day to process the information.

“You must have been so scared.” Alex hesitated before reaching out to rub Kara’s leg.

Kara sniffed and nodded. “Scared at first. Then confused. I was angry a lot. And mortified.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Alex protested. “You were and are the kindest person. I was the one who acted like an ass most days.”

“And how many times did you have to tell me ‘no means no’?” Kara asked, wiping her nose with one of the tissues.

Alex chuckled. “You were just so eager to help the Grinch you rescued, like an adorable puppy.”

“A stupid, eager puppy with a horrible crush,” Kara grumbled, tucking the tissue beside her leg.

Alex froze. She had planned the best Christmas with every intention of sticking around Argo City to pursue a relationship with Kara. Kara wasn’t perfect, but Alex knew in her heart that Kara was perfect for her.

Kara seemed amenable to a relationship when Christmas came once a year, but this Kara knew all her secrets. She remembered every conversation, the stolen kiss, and every dark aspect of Alex’s being. Kara might even consider the make-out session at the lake manipulation. Alex was well adept at reading Kara’s emotions and body language, and this Kara didn’t have a crush on her.

Alex faked a laugh. “I...I guess that crush faded by the second time I stole your truck.”

“More like the first time,” Kara said. “I really love my truck.”

Alex dumbly nodded and stared in the fireplace. “Sorry about that. Again.”

Kara collapsed back against the couch and let out a long sigh. “I forgive you. I get it. I would have driven away as far and as fast as I could if I had had the time.”

Alex felt hollow. She thought she would be happier when the time loop ended. She thought she would jump for joy at the thought of encountering something new. She just hadn’t known it would mean losing Kara.

A soft touch on her arm brought Alex’s attention back to Kara.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, tenderly rubbing the arm she had repeated swatted. “I shouldn’t have hit you. I’ve already burnt and bruised you enough these past weeks.”

“It’s okay,” Alex promised. “You had a lot of emotions to process and one minute a day isn’t nearly enough time to do it in.”

“I still don’t know what caused it,” Alex added as an afterthought. Kara instantly turned red. “Uh...I think I do.”

Alex’s brow furrowed into a hard line. “What? How?”

Kara nervously started picking at a seam on the couch. “The first Christmas went terribly, and I blamed myself. I was standing outside near midnight, reflecting on how much of an idiot I had been, and I saw a shooting star. I wished that I could repeat the day until it was perfect for everyone.”

“You wished for the day to repeat?”

She received a tiny nod in response.

It was Alex’s turn to sit back hard into the couch. Almost two months of Christmases because Kara had made a simple wish. There was nothing she could say to that; they still didn’t know what had caused the time loop. She decided they probably never would know.

“Your car will be ready in a few hours,” Kara whispered.

“Only took seven weeks,” Alex attempted to joke. “Horrible wait time.”

Kara tried to smile and failed. She swallowed. “I guess you’ll be leaving for real. I’m sure you’re happy.”

Alex carefully studied Kara’s face who refused to look at her. Despite everything, did Kara not want her to leave? Alex took a chance.

“Actually I was planning on staying until  _ at least _ New Years..”

Kara’s head almost broke the speed of light whipping around. “New Years? But that’s a week away? Why wait so long after waiting almost two months?”

“Well I read this brochure that this bed and breakfast has French toast on Wednesdays that several guests have described as ‘to die for.’ I had can hardly stay in Argo City’s best BnB and not try the French toast.”

Kara choked back a sob, feeling tears well up again. “I could just have Mom make you French toast in the morning. You don’t have to wait until Wednesday.”

Alex softly smiled and took another tissue to dab the corners of Kara’s eyes. “I have other reasons besides French toast. I met this woman that I really like. We’ve been together for dozens of major holidays. I wanted to stick around and see how she and I interact on regular days. I was even thinking of inviting my mother out here so she and I could spend some quality time together. And for my mother to meet this awesome woman, of course.”

Kara laughed and cried a little harder at the same time.

“Is that okay?” Alex asked, still worried it wasn’t. She found herself wrapped up in Kara’s bear hug.

“Of course it’s okay,” Kara declared. “I may have gotten over my stupid crush, but on the good days, I knew each night I liked you a little more. You made me laugh and let me ramble about my lonely life. We binged shows together, and you tried so hard on so many days to make it perfect. You’re a sweetheart despite the tough agent act you try to put on.”

“I cut the wires on your truck, Kara,” Alex deadpanned. 

“Well, you more than made up for that in the back of the truck.” Kara smirked, but the pink on her cheeks ruined the effect.

“Hey!” Alex said, sitting straighter. “You had my full attention at least twice in the last minute of the day: Christmas Day 45 and 48. Now that I know you could remember, those days make sense. Why didn’t you say anything at least in the back of the truck?”

“Because you are such a tease! Do you know what you do to me? Do you know how many times you have made me blush?”

“Innumerable.” Alex grinned, not the least bit ashamed.

Kara made a sound in the back of her throat and pushed Alex flat onto the couch. “Let’s see if I can make you blush.”

Alex did blush as Kara crawled over her. “Kara, we just met a day ago.”

Kara immediately backed away. “I’m so sorry. I just thought…”

Alex hooked her leg around Kara’s to keep her from moving. “I’m just messing with you. Don’t go.”

“Tease,” Kara grumbled, but she was cut off with a kiss.

*

Later, much later, Kara muttered to Alex in the dark. “Hey, when we were high...and I was really high so I think I imagined this, but did my mom and aunt…”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone. Many thanks to the Kalex Community for all your ideas and comments.


End file.
